


The Man You Are：真实的你

by Maryandmathew



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Gone Girl, Alternate Universe - Human, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: 畅销书作家的儿子们，Thor和Loki的关系一直都很亲密，但外界不知道的是他们到底亲密到何等程度，直到Loki有天消失了，而所有的证据都指向Thor。





	1. 箴言数则

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Man You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923010) by [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/pseuds/DaScribbla). 



> Thanks to DaScribbla for writing this interesting fanfic, i love it in first sight and can't wait for more!
> 
> 《消失的爱人》AU，译者觉得这文别名可以叫做《消失的基基》  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爱情可以让你成为更好的人，不错不错，但或许爱情、真正的爱情才能允许你展示出真实的你。  
> —— Gillian Flynn, Gone Girl《消失的爱人》

跟你的宝贝弟弟乱搞从来就绝对不是个好主意。

而跟你喜怒无常、贪得无厌、控制欲超强，自恋的同时又自我憎恨的宝贝弟弟乱搞足以让你赢得一座世界级别的倒了大霉界最史无前例的冠军奖杯。Thor真希望有关于这方面的应对教程，或是本指导手册，比如《从Luke到Lannister：如何处理“家丑不可外扬”》那种，这样他也好能心安理得地相信有比他更为经验丰富的人存在并指点他如何应对他这种情况。

但事实却是自从他十五岁过后就完全靠他自己了，那时候他才第一次意识到，天哪13岁的Loki都会走了，还有哇哦，什么时候他脸颊变这么有棱角的？他之前深信不疑地以为Loki一直呆在他自己的屋子里直到某天早上，Thor洗澡的时候Loki在刷牙（这很正常），而当Thor拨开窗帘伸手拿毛巾的时候（这也很正常），浴巾下滑了一点，然后他发现Loki在盯着看，（呃，这个嘛）。

直到失魂落魄的六个月之后，事情在他们共用的步入式衣橱里发展到了顶峰，Thor是直到Loki带着大睁的无辜双眼，仿佛镀了银般的舌头要求他亲他，才亲了Loki的，而当这些还不足以让他的哥哥融化时，他就用上了自己的喉咙，而Thor毛茸茸的漂亮小腹也被精液玷污， _哦我知道了，你能给我打手枪再射我一身，但上帝却不允许我们亲吻，因为这样不对，是不是？_

多数时候Thor亲他是为了让他闭嘴，现在七年过去，这种偷偷摸摸的苟且之事也一直延续了下去，如今Thor都不能确定他是更加害怕、还是爱上了他弟弟。

不过有一件事是他确认的，他想要个指导手册，或者有个一系列守则，既然这些事情肯定不可能公开讨论（他都上网搜索过了，或者一切途径，谢天谢地可以匿名检索）他终于意识到这事只能靠他自己。

和Loki乱搞的箴言之一：千万不要忘记亲他。

……

……

……

现在想象一个定居在纽约市的富有又颇负盛名的家庭，——父亲Odin，靠写犯罪小说赢得了不菲的收入和名气，母亲Frigga，擅长写关于中世纪王后们的传记小说，而他们的儿子们，Thor和Loki，也是那种纽约典型的出身富裕、资质优秀的有为青年们，所以他们会从事什么职业自然不难猜测，在Thor21岁的时候，他就已经着手写自己的第一本书了，是关于间谍故事的，风格很 Jean Le Carré（ _注释1_ ），至于Loki呢，他对秘密组织、皇室家庭或者特工密探之类都不感兴趣，倒是一心想成为下一个 Donna Tartt。（ _注释2_ ）

这是个集合了当代的畅销书作家和未来的畅销书作家的家庭，而且出于媒体人们赞赏或者失望的是，这家从来没有任何绯闻丑闻之类的迹象，Odin Borson是众所周知的深爱他的妻子，她也是如此，而Odinson兄弟俩们也从来亲密无间，在每年的八月12号都经常见到Thor开着车满城乱跑，搜寻线索玩他弟弟专门给他准备的寻宝游戏。

但如果要是媒体人们知道这些线索是什么的话，Thor每每想到，他们说不定就不会觉得这游戏如此温馨了。

在他二十二岁生日前几天的时候，Thor带着个好消息去给Loki打电话，却发现他也有个好消息呢。

“他们要出版我的书了”，Thor陷在自己公寓里的床垫中说道。

“哦，真是个巧合呢”，Loki应该是距离手机有一定距离，声音有点模糊，“我也是。”

“你的书讲什么？”

“啊-哈，你得等着瞧了，我可不是那种作者。”

Thor笑了下，“那我就是那种天生倒霉，渴求存在感、大嘴巴，时刻都保守不住自己秘密的作者啦，哈？”他听见Loki在电话那头也笑了起来。

“差不多”。

“嗯哼，那你肯定会很欣喜地发现你不会得到一丁点消息的，关于故事的好几条重要主线我可是谁都没告诉。”

“我很期待。”

“我希望你能喜欢”，Thor继续说，“其实我心里不知道自己写的怎么样。”

“Thor——”

“真的，我是认真的，我讨厌我做什么都得带着Borson这个名头”，他低吼了声，“我就不能靠自己赢得点掌声？”

 “出版了又不是什么了不起的事情，Thor，就是批评家们说很重要，其实也不过尔尔”，Loki嗤笑了声，“不过只要你比E.L. James _（注释3）_ 写的好，那就没什么”，然后他轻轻咳嗽了下，好像在喘气。

“你在抽烟吗？”Thor疑问道，

“你想要我戒掉吗？”

“当然，你会毁掉你的肺的，然后可怎么办？”

“操你的，Odinson。”

“你也在说自己。”

“呦呵——”，听着他弟弟的语调Thor就知道他接下来准说不出什么好话，“或者，不如我们俩一起按我说的做，你过来然后我们好好庆祝一下你的新书出版”，Loki大笑着，“兄弟之间的”。

Thor此时腹中一片翻搅，但他又叫不准这种感觉是出于愧疚还是欲望，或许又是混合两者的，他站起身试图摆脱掉这种不适感，他把手机夹在肩膀上，一面给自己把自己头发扎成小球。

“你以后不能这样”，Thor说道，但不是完全出于真心。

“不能哪样？”Loki问，他心情很愉悦，Thor感觉得出来，“你分明很喜欢。”

“草，好吧，好吧，我喜欢。”

“那就快点过来，把我对折成两半，然后操进床垫里，求你”，他故意在最后两个字加了重音，如果Thor闭上眼睛，他绝对能想象出Loki的样子，他说不定正睁大他圆圆的眼睛，嘴唇漂亮地撅起来，因为Loki从来就不能只调动自己的声音，他会让自己的身体和整个内心都参与进表演来。

“Loki，真的么。”

“我想-你。”

他用他仿佛吟唱般的语调，微微吐出一口气带点余音，而当余音结束无处可寻的时候Thor咒骂了一声，

“好吧，十五分钟后见。”

上帝啊，他真是无药可救了，因为他心知从来就没有不去这个选项，他对自己的境地知道的很清楚。

箴言之二，让Loki保持好心情。

……

……

……

“嘿大明星”，Loki一手扶着门框跟他打个招呼，身体微微侧开偏了下头示意他进去，而作为回应的是Thor迅速地瞄了下公寓里没别人只有他们俩后，就一把提起了Loki的衣领把他也揪进去，顺便一脚带上身后的门。

“快吧”，当Loki把胳膊缠上他脖颈，双腿也环住他腰的时候Thor喃喃问道。

Loki绝对抽烟了，他整间屋子里都是烟的苦味，Thor把他放在床上，亲他（这很重要），然后直起身解开裤腰带，Loki平躺着仰头看他，头发一团乱，双腿懒洋洋地向上抬起，然后是他的眼睛，Thor很了解他的眼睛。

“如果妈妈知道你抽烟肯定得伤透心不可”，Thor把腰带甩到地上，把裤子同内裤一并脱下，但Loki没有任何动作，显然在等着Thor伸手。

“我真希望在我们俩干这事的时候你不要提她”，Loki抬起腰，但Thor停下脱他裤子脱到一半的手看了他一眼，

“你是我弟弟，而我在草你”，他说道。

“没错，但你要提妈妈这非常奇怪，感觉像你有俄狄浦斯情结然后又不肯跟我说似的。”

Thor摇摇头，“随便你说什么”，他伸手拿过Loki放在床头柜上的润滑剂，那是草莓味的，还真他妈的是个小公主。

这事进行起来又心急又轻车熟路，七年时间足以好好磨练了，Thor总是倒太多润滑液，Loki总是抱怨，但他也抱怨不了很久，就像他说过的，Thor把他腿压在胸上干他，直到Loki得咬住自己的手腕来避免呻吟，Thor的牙齿也深深陷进Loki的肩膀直到最后射精也不肯松开， _真是有趣_ ，Thor这样想着，一面瘫倒在他弟弟身上，闻着他发丝间松针的味道， _他总是身上留下痕迹的，但看起来我是唯一一个意识到我们的所作所为是错误的。_

“你去哪？”Loki问道，事后他的声音总是很暗哑，他在床上支起一只胳膊，一面摩挲着乱糟糟的头发看着Thor穿上衣服。

“我要回家，Loki。”

“我想我们或许一起去吃晚餐，好好庆祝一下？”Thor不答，在沉默的这会功夫里，他的电话震动起来，“你不接吗？”Loki问道，Thor拿过电话，看看来电号码摇摇头没理会，“说真的”，Loki挪近了点，“爸妈会想去的，等他们发现我们的书上架之后。”

“Loki，你是怎么觉得在我和你还有爸妈就在和你干过的四个小时后还能坐在一起吃晚饭？”这话说起来很残忍，而且Thor甚至还有些享受Loki脸上一瞬间的痛苦表情，不过这很短暂，好像他并不介怀。

“不知道，也许是因为从我们还是小孩的时候就是你先起的头！”

“闭嘴”，Thor之间没被拿这个调笑过，但他忽然之间所有的好心情都消失得一干二净。

“来啊”，Loki弯起嘴角，他们之前亲吻过了，味道很美好，Thor暗想过Loki是不是换了新唇膏，或者是特意刚刚涂上去的，一点点击溃Thor的最后防线让他上钩。

他的确是上钩了，早就是，这才是他妈的问题所在。

Thor套上衬衫，重新把头发扎起来。

“算了”。

Thor迈步走向大门，一面慢慢地在心里默数，“3、4、5、6——”

“Thor，你怎么敢！”

啊，然后一只手落在他肩膀上，猛然间把他翻转过身面向Loki，他依然一丝不挂，并且愤怒不已。

“你该死的搞什么！”Loki厉声叫道，“你怎么回事，Thor？”

“Loki——”

“我对你而言是个妓女吗！你吃错药了！？”

“穿上点衣服后说不定我再告诉你！”

“怎么，这让你不舒服吗！”Loki贴近他，歪着脑袋向他裸露的脖颈微微吹着气，“这样呢”，Thor绷紧了下巴，让Loki抓过他手向后扯去按在他屁股上，“算了吧，好像你这次是认真似的，你之前又不是没做过”，Thor僵着身体片刻后才抽出手去，“你这个天杀的胆小鬼，Thor！”

“你真一点脸面都不要！”

“是啊，所以我才是个好作家，而你只是个泛泛之辈！”

这让Thor用尽了自制力才没有把他推搡到墙上去，他真的想推搡他，他下颌紧绷、咬牙切齿地看着Loki带着那种“打我啊”的笑容瞪着他，来啊，他好像在说，我看你敢不敢，让我看看你这个哥哥到底是有多坏。

Thor是哥哥，他必须得有自己的判断，他应该成熟点的，所以Thor转过身走出大门，装作刚才没有操了他弟弟并且险些揍他。

箴言之三：千万别发火，永远别。

……

……

……

四个小时后，意大利餐厅，红葡萄酒摇晃在玻璃杯里，Odin和Frigga就像任何一对美满的中年夫妻般享受着他们的烩汁饭和意式水饺。

“我知道你们最近都很用功”，Frigga说道，她的钻石耳环在餐厅的烛火映衬间流光溢彩，“所以我们想在你们正式出版前一家人好好庆祝一下”。

“谢谢你，妈妈”，Thor看着Loki给了她一个真挚又温暖的微笑，心里有点不舒服，Loki总是对她很真诚，她可能是世界上唯一没被Loki视作发泄怒火或是恶语相向的对象。

“好了”，Odin靠在椅背上，“给我讲讲吧，关于你们的新书。”

Thor瞄了Loki一眼，发现他弟弟一如既往地抿着嘴唇。

“嗯哼，我的书是关于一场钻石交易引发的冲突”，Thor说。

“不觉得太James Bond了吗？”Loki问道，“钻石交易？我很确定 Ian Fleming _（注释4）_ 写过这种了。”

 “呃，好吧，那又有多少小说是讲搞婚外情的大学教授，不一样还是有不少人写”，Thor反驳，努力让自己的声音轻快平和点，好像他没花费几个月研究自己的小说让剧情完全不像《007之金刚钻》中的一样，他保持着玩笑般的语调，“那给我讲讲你的构思。”

“别胡说了”，Loki说道，“就算是我做梦，也不会告诉你我在写什么。”

“一点提示都不行？”Odin笑道。

“绝对不行。”

“那书名呢？”Frigga问道，“这个肯定不能算任何剧透吧，书名从来就不能泄露什么，也许你把书都看完了才知道书名的出处。”

Loki好脾气地翻个白眼，而Thor心知Loki要松口了，至少在妈妈面前他总会妥协。

“好吧，书名叫《 Lenore》。” _（注释5）_

“哦好啦，我能想象出讲什么了”，Thor说道，他这话刚出口就知道不会有好后续，“肯定是爱伦坡的那本诗集《 Lenore》里藏着个什么密码，每个人都争先恐后地想知道背后的惊天秘密，其实你还不如起名叫‘ _E.A.P. Code’呢，_  省得这么麻烦。”

Loki又翻个白眼，不过他一点也不肯好心屈就了。

“你知道”，Loki说道，“模仿就好像调情，也许只有模仿者们没那么认真的时候效果才最好。”

这话说起来真是Loki风格，像个冷血的贱人。

“孩子们”，Frigga来回看了他们俩下，好像在说你们俩都长大点。

Odin试图来拯救这个对话，“Loki，你有没有听说你的老朋友Fandral现在回来了。”

“哦真棒，我有几年没看见他了。”

Loki正说话的时候Thor的电话突然响起来，他抱歉了句看下来电号码，发觉Loki探过脑袋来看屏幕的时候又赶紧合上手机。

“重要吗？”他问道。

“没事”，Thor说，“所以，妈”，他迫不及待地想把话题从他和Loki身上引开，“我听说他们要把你那本关于Elizabeth Woodville _（注释6）_ 的小说拍成限定剧了？”

“是啊！”她说，“虽然现在有些事情还在商讨，但我觉得很有希望”，她又嘲笑了句，“就像Hilary Mantel那样筹钱可不容易。”

 “就保证你自己是执行制片人就行”，Odin告诉她说，“还有别让剧里有那么多肉欲。”

“哦亲爱的，讲到历史总离不开肉欲的，看看都铎王朝吧，如果可怜的Owen当初没有失足跌进Catherine的怀抱里，也许现在的英国历史会大不一样。”

Loki啜饮了口酒，“谢谢提醒，妈。”

 “哦拜托，我可是历史学家，研究以前古人们的私生活也是我工作的一部分。”

Thor的电话铃声在此刻再次奏响，他看了眼来电后又给挂掉。

“看起来有人很心急地在找你呢”，Loki注视着Thor把电话收进裤兜里，“希望没什么事。”

“可能是搞推销的”，Thor说，“我最近深受其扰。”

“是嘛”，Loki说道，他又轻轻啜饮了一口，拿起餐巾来擦了擦嘴角。

Thor没错过他们的父母交换眼神的样子，——Odin好像在说，孩子们有什么地方不对劲，而Frigga的眼神说，别那么多心，让他们有时间了自己谈明白。

 _嗯哈好主意，妈妈，_ Thor想到， _只是我们不像从前那么无话不谈_ 。

……

……

……

 电话铃又一次响起的时候Thor几乎有冲动把它砸到墙上去，不过恰好千钧一发之间他发现了来电号码是Loki，感谢上帝，他总是得接他弟弟电话的。

“怎么？”

然而就在Loki出声的一瞬间，Thor就发觉有什么地方不对，他的气息很不稳，好像对Thor一定会来的自信消失了似的。

“我需要你。”

“Loki，什么事？”

“就是，听着，拜托你快过来，对不起我之前不该对你那么说话，我现在很想补偿你。”

Thor闭上眼睛，“所以结局就是你给我来口一发吗，是吗？”他问道，“抱歉，我今天已经有过一次了，现在不想了。”

“我是认真的”，Loki说，他的声音忽然听起来很脆弱，很感情充沛，“我就是、我不停地想我们之间的关系，我们俩在一起的方式，我很怀念我们的从前。”

“从前我们不过是心惊胆战的未成年，操，Loki，你现在19岁了，你是成年人了，严格意义上说。”

“但我们以前不像现在这样针锋相对，我们爱对方，我很想念那种感觉”，说完后他好久没发声，而且出于Thor内心正义的对立面的是，他忽然想起了几年前在他们乡下那栋度假别墅里巨大的古树后面亲吻Loki的场景，那时候他们没有争吵、没有不合、没有互相指责，就是没完的耳鬓厮磨，那段日子里Loki总是笑眯眯的，Thor其实也是，“还有”，Loki接着说，“我知道这很蠢，但我忍不住想我们现在的关系，我们不碰触对方，也不再享受和对方在一起”，他的声音好像听起来快哭了。

“Loki，那你要我怎么样？”

Thor几乎是在他话音刚落就问道，对Loki这幅样子他总是不忍心。

“过来好好享受我，我也会享受你。”

这好像就是Thor一直在不自觉地等待着的暗示了，——暗示他好好对他，重新喜欢上他，甚至爱上他，而且该死的，Loki是对的（废话Loki总是对的，操他的Loki从来都是对的），漫无目的地抚摸，然后亲吻，花一点时间享受润滑液的草莓味，亲吻遍每一寸能够找到的对方的皮肤，躺在连绵不绝的枕头里，Loki看起来就好像另外一种童话里描绘的公主，（他真的有一次这么对Loki说了，然后Loki的反应是立刻咳嗽了起来，喃喃说着这真 _Anne Rice）（注释7）_

“谢谢你”，Thor揽着Loki的肩膀，内心却很空洞。

“不，谢谢你”，他依偎着Thor，而Thor正寻觅着白天里在他身上留下的道道指痕，“我几乎忘了我多想念这种感觉了，我们总是伤害对方，是不是？”

“是啊，宝贝”，Thor轻轻地吻他，抚摸着他的下巴，“我很抱歉最近的事。”

“而且我也不该总是刺激你”，Loki哼哼着笑了声，“我一直在日历上做些记录，红色的心形代表那一天我觉得我们是相爱的，黑色的方块则代表相反”，然后他叹了口气，“你肯定不敢相信最近一两年以来有多少黑色方块。”

“那今天呢？”

Loki考虑了下，

“一半一半”，他思考后说道，“好的那半真的非常好……”，他蹭弄着Thor的脖颈，快活地用鼻子刮弄着他的皮肤。

“你真是神奇”，Thor亲昵地说。

“当然”，Loki微笑了下，“那么，最最亲爱的哥哥，你现在能不能给我拿杯水？”

“Lo，我发誓，如果你再这么叫我一次——” _（注释8）_

“求你？”他忽闪着睫毛，好像在说别对我那么刻薄，我这么漂亮——然后又贴近了一点，“如果你拿了我肯定不会让你后悔的”，Thor翻了个白眼。

“你真是坏透了”，但Thor还是起身去浴室给他接了杯水，他开始并不敢抬头看向镜中的自己，但还没忍耐住，——他胸膛上全是红印，嘴唇也比往常更红，头发散乱，他走之前可必须得收拾好不可，他可不能被任何人发觉他离开他弟弟的公寓后在一脸羞惭地漫步。

眼下要想出主意来停止这段关系比什么都重要，但七年时间足以留下很多不能忘记的回忆，和需要重新看待的历史。

Loki已经在床上坐起来，微微含笑地等着他，他接过水杯来很快就喝干净然后放到床头柜上，又用他纤长的手指头向Thor招了招。

“别站着”，他说道，摆上大睁的眼睛和可爱的撅嘴，“我才刚刚觉得你重新开始爱我了。”

再一次压抑住低吼的冲动，Thor爬上床，把所有的理智和道德观都抛在脑后，这已经很平常了，他可以做到的，然后Loki再次张开了双腿。

箴言之四：Loki很脆弱。

……

……

……

 一个小时后Thor回到家中时，灯光已经全都打开了，他站在门口，看着刺眼的光亮愣神了会，他本来就是个夜猫子写手，现在又一直忙着记不得上次睡觉什么时候了，还有性爱过后让他的脑子十分反应迟钝，好一会后才看见他浅红色的沙发上坐着个女人，她的手提包和外套放在桌上，而看到Thor的第一眼后就立即奔了过来。

“Thor，天呢，我还以为你是死了，还是在医院还是怎么了！”

Thor垂下头亲了下她作为招呼，“Jane，嗨，我没死，呃无意冒犯，但你在这做什么？”

Jane在沙发上坐下，“我一整天都在给你打电话，你手机坏了吗？”

“啊没电了”，Thor羞愧地说，“这一天一直忙着。”

“我不是故意电话轰炸你”，Jane说道，“我收到你要出版新书的信息后就一直想要祝贺你，和你一起吃晚餐什么的，但你一直不接电话。”

“抱歉”，Thor摇摇头，“是我爸妈叫我去吃晚餐了”，他也坐下，伸胳膊环住她瘦弱的肩膀，“很高兴见到你。”

“我也是”，这次他们俩好好亲吻了下，她尝起来是有点汉堡和些微的涑口水的味道，Thor总是很吃惊地觉得她看起来很娇小，但要是提到食物，她胃口却总是不错，“博士学位怎么样了了？”

“呃，先不要提这个”，她往扶手那边靠了些，好正视着Thor，“这可是你迈向成功的一步呢，你觉得怎么样？”

“很棒”，Thor撒了谎，（如果不去想和我弟弟多年来见不得人的关系的话），他笑了笑，“现在该校对了。”

“啊，不错”，Jane说，扯下扎着头发的皮套，让长发披散在肩膀上，“如果你需要我帮助的话就尽管告诉我，还有我知道你父母已经做过了，但还是也让我跟你一起出去庆祝一下吧”，她又补充，“也不用很丰盛，就三明治就行。”

“没事”，Thor迟疑地答，Jane蹙着眉然后歪歪脑袋。

“为什么你总不肯跟我公开在一起？”她问道，声音很受伤，但更多的是困惑。

“Jane，我向你解释过了，我不想你被那些狗仔队围攻还有那些烂事……”

“但是Thor，我跟你说了一百次了，我不在乎”，她双手捧着他的脸颊，“那些对我都不重要，我只希望能和你有正常的交往关系，我不需要你多么伟大地保护我。”

Thor点点头，他觉得这个问题他再也继续下去了，一旦话题开始，谁知道结局会怎样。

“我知道。”

“这样吧”，Jane说道，“你明天晚上来我家，我来好好弥补这顿晚餐，听起来如何？”

“不错”，Thir真诚地说， _真不错，家里，安全，也不用想Loki又在玩什么把戏的一天。_

“那晚餐想吃点什么？”她靠在Thor胸前，她椰子味的香氛让Thor微笑下把脸颊贴在她头顶，“哦，你生日也快到了，得给你准备礼物呢，你想要什么？”

“不知道”，他说，继续呼吸着她的香水味，“有你就是个好开始了。”

Jane哼哼了声，“那我搬进来？”

Thor犹豫了下，好像他在考虑似的，但其实早就有了主意了，他累坏了。

“没事”，他说，“我再等等”，Jane抬起头来和他接吻，“嗯，你闻起来不错。”

“感谢香水吧，不是我。”

Thor在她发间咯咯地回笑了下，只不过他的内心在尖叫。

箴言之五：千万别、看在爱神的份上，不管何时何地，都千万别爱上别人。

……

……

……

注1：Jean Le Carré，著有《夜班经理》、《锅匠，裁缝，士兵，间谍》等  
注2：Donna Tartt，美国当代著名女作家，代表作有长篇小说《校园秘史》，该书以人物性格鲜明，叙述紧凑而绵密著称  
注3：E.L. James，著有《五十度灰》  
注4：Ian Fleming，塑造了007这个角色  
注5：Lenore：丽诺尔，女子名  
注6：Elizabeth Woodville，爱德华四世的王后，13年BBC有一部剧《白王后》讲她  
注7：Anne Rice，著有《夜访吸血鬼》  
注8：Lo、或者Lolo都是Loki的昵称，

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：这文的锤锤有一丢丢渣，当然基基更不是什么省油的灯~~  
> 还有这文有个小小的bug，开头写锤15岁的时候基13岁，可后文也写道锤22岁、23岁的时候基都是19？？？反正读者们就当作基基比锤锤小三四岁好了XDDDD


	2. 日记之一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我知道现在放松自己不是个好主意，但现在所有的朋友都成双成对的出去玩了，只有我自己，我一个人拿着瓶酒度过这个周五的晚上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：本章和第四章会有点简短，都是Loki口吻的日记。

_我很害怕_ ，loki写道。

_你知道，我每次这么说、我每次说自己很害怕的时候，我总会立即在脑海中联想到金刚电影中的女主演或者一些最可怕的游戏的画面，那些她的照片，眼睛惊恐地瞪大，四肢僵硬，嘴张开无声地尖叫。_

_虽说我的恐惧也不完全是那么夸张，我想，我的是由内而外的，心寒、僵硬，我动弹不得，我什么都做不了，只能让那些已经发生的继续发生下去，因为我是逃脱不了的，就好像家庭聚餐也是永远都没有尽头的，你只想一个人呆着，但总有那种笨手笨脚、毫无眼色的叔叔来占用你时间，非要告诉你妈妈的厨艺是多么好，不，是多么的精妙绝伦。_

_但我同时也希望如果我的恐惧也能如此简单也好。_

_我从未对人说起这个，但是我想如果我能把这个写下来，有朝一日什么人会看到让我从此也脱不了身，我想可能是因为我在某种程度上还是想保护他的，我猜，但现在一切都要结束了，（洋葱网的有句头条标题是怎么说的来着，说出去的话就是泼出去的水？）但现在我想着或许也是时候让世人都知道过去都发生了什么，那是七年时间啊，我受够强颜欢笑了；受够假装一起正常、在那些摄影机前面露出笑脸了；同时我也受够撒谎了（扔掉熄灭的烟头，点起另外一根，我写到哪里了？）还有我也绝对受够那些烦人的寻宝游戏了。_

_我自从13岁起就开始操我的哥哥，或者更准确的说，是我哥哥操我。_

_我得赶快摆脱这个。_

_——从我13岁的时候我哥哥就开始侵犯我，而那时候我还不懂得什么是“侵犯”。_

_我不能完全记得起开始了，但有些细节还是记得的，有步入式的衣柜，嘶嘶的声音，随后他给我的吻，有点强势，用上了舌头。_

_我在13岁的时候还被保护得很好，我都不知道发生了什么，直到我们在学校上生理健康课学到了那个R开头的单词（rape：强暴）我记得我坐在那里，让所有不堪回事的恐惧开始吞噬我，操！原来我身上发生了那种事我该怎么办我该怎么办我该怎么办……而他现在还在那么做，他从未停止他的暴行，那现在几乎有规律的了，每次他出现在我门口看到他的眼神、我就知道接下来要发生什么，上帝啊救救我，我必须得让他进来，拒绝是没用的，我有次拒绝过，在郊区别墅度假的时候，可随后我能想起来的就是我不再尖叫后，他追赶着我，然后他叫着妈妈，说Loki从树上掉下来摔断了胳膊……_

_嗨妈妈，我很抱歉让你读到这个，如果你现在在读，或者说你会读到这个，那么你看到的就是发生在我身上的事情。_

_我非常抱歉，我真是他妈的抱歉。_

_如果我现在坦白，或许是个好主意？？_

_就是……差不多从去年左右开始，他变得更粗鲁了，我都在日历上记下来了，黑色的方块代表他强暴我的日子，红色的心形代表我安全度过的日子（其实从13岁开始我就不曾度过真正安全的一天），为什么用红色的心是因为想不出别的什么符号了，然而尤其是最近，大部分的都是黑色的方框，数不尽的方框，一片混乱混沌……_

_我们昨天吵架了，我发誓我以为他要把我摔在墙上，然后杀掉我、或者强暴我，其实也没有什么多余的选项是不是？这就好像你生活在五级飓风的漩涡里，每天看着天气预报，努力猜测什么时候是个好天气、努力尝试要去保护自己？_

_更糟糕的呢，就是他根本意思不到自己在做什么。_

_这个混蛋认为我才是始作俑者，好像他在读 Nabokov的小说，是那些什么自我欺骗理论、受害者该承担过错理论的真实再现。他有妄想症，我发誓，他认为我才是那个不停逼他走向世界末日的那个，说实话，其实那天也不远了，有时候我还觉得我不过是他的婊子，而每当我反驳，上帝救我啊，我是要反抗他的，他就会用武力制服我，然而这些又会形成下一轮恐惧的来源。_

_我想吐，但我又点了根烟，向已经烟雾缭绕的卧室吐了一个烟圈。_

_是不是 C. G. Jung写道羞愧是一种会蚕食灵魂的情绪？我想是Jung写的没错，他说的真对，我每天早上醒来的时候脑子里全是我哥哥操了我的念头，我根本不想，却又停止不下来，这些也不算小事了对吗，人的念头的重要性也不过如此，重要的是最后的行动。_

_然后他还想让我一直保持单身，上帝知道如果不是我那个哥哥和他遭天谴的占有欲，我现在也许会有稳定的男朋友，甚至未婚夫，只有上帝才知道Fandral喜欢我很久，一直等着我对他放下戒备，可要是我跟别人去约会，Thor一定会杀了我……_

_我知道现在放松自己不是个好主意，但现在所有的朋友都成双成对的出去玩了，只有我自己，我一个人拿着瓶酒度过这个周五的晚上，（抱歉妈妈我知道这是违法的），还有几根烟，我对自己说我这是和自己约会，终究我还是个高傲的人，我还可以仅靠自己的。_

_我会没事的，我之前告诫自己还没长大，慢慢地那些字眼会暗淡、然后消散失去任何意义，但现在我已经不信这套说辞了，那并不能给我带来一点安慰，我总是胆战心惊地过这一天中的所有二十四小时，等着他下一次的出现，因为他迟早出现，我总会阻止不了，有时候我还会发现我自己带着积极的、而不是消极的心理等待着。_

_但是Loki，既然事态这么糟糕，为什么你不逃走呢，但我的回答是，想想该如何告诉你的父母，你那快乐深爱彼此的父母、你要搬到布拉格去是因为你那个哥哥，他们的另一个儿子在性侵你，试着想想你该如何把那些字眼从嘴里说出，那不会如鲠在喉、难以成言吗？现在就来试试吧。_

_还有，Thor现在是深信他那套什么都是小Loki诱惑了他的美好理论，不管是在爸妈还是法律面前他肯定都振振有词的，真的，他是全心全意地认为整个事件里他才是真正的受害者。_

_说到爸妈就是另外一件事了，你知道童年时候有这样一对每天和你同桌吃饭的完美模范夫妻般的父母是多么糟吗？我知道有些家庭不幸福的孩子，孩子们可能会见证父母的争吵，如果我的父母也是那样，或许我会更好过些，但我从来都知道我父母每天都是相爱的，我从未见过任何一次他们在争吵过后不会和好，你能想象那样的一对父母会有个一团糟、被侵犯多年的孩子吗？我到底是怎么了，我怎么能这样。_

_哈。_

_这段时间来他总是心情不好，我想是不是他终于意识到自己做了什么，然后连自己也受不了，于是把怒火都发泄到我身上？_

_上帝啊，我的一天就是这样度过，我本该呆在我自己的公寓里校对书稿，但我却止不住总在心里想我那个对我施暴的哥哥，我等待着门再次被梆梆敲响，梆梆梆！我现在知道为什么恐怖电影里也有这个镜头了，他们会恐惧因为他们不知道门后面那个漆黑的走廊里会有什么，但问题就是我知道，我知道后面是什么，我深深了解噩梦的含义，但我还无论如何都得开门。_

_我希望他能停止这样，我希望一切都能结束。_

_是的，我非常害怕。_

_我也想过买一把武器，左轮手枪什么的，谁知道呢，我需要找个来安心，需要在事态不可控制的时候来保护我自己，我这辈子就好像跟只老虎锁在一个笼子里似的，而现在我一旦走错了一步，这老虎就要暴起伸出他的利爪——_

_不去想是没用的。_

_有什么事情要发生了，我能感觉到我们间的关系越来越紧张了，就好像风暴之前空气也变得浓重压抑，而在这乌云压地、孤立无援的情况下，我又该向哪里逃脱？_

_他想要打我，说不定下一次他一定会伸手打我，（又一根烟被点燃）而且说不定之后，他会亲手终结这一切，我忍不住希望这也好，过去的几年里我过的那么艰难苦涩，我觉得我没法忍受亲眼去看妈妈心碎的样子。_

_不，我还是想要把枪，或者刀，不，我可以更坚强的，我不会白白妥协，而且就算我死了，也觉得不会是死在他手下，我宁愿在一起来临之前自己结束自己。_

_这是一篇坦白，以防万一，妈，爸，如果你们现在在读这个，要记得我爱你们，发生的这一切我都非常抱歉。_

_Thor，如果你也在读这个，你知道我是怎么想的，我已经有很多次告诉你我的想法了，如果你不知道，那么我和你，都不会有什么希望了。_

_从新回到开头，浏览一遍，确认无误，擦干眼泪。_

_……_

_……_

_……_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：我好佩服这篇的基基一面在哥哥面前撒娇撒痴，一面背后在小本本上颠倒黑白，锤锤要惨啦XDDDD


	3. 变故突起

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “哦不是”，Thor说，“绝对不是，我很快乐，和你一起，真的”，Thor希望自己说这话的声音还能再可信点。  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得既如释负重也惊慌不已，但你终于觉得不再瘙痒的时候才终于发现原来整片皮肤都已经被你抓挠了下来。  
> ——Gillian Flynn,《消失的爱人》

Thor在清醒的瞬间就立刻举起胳膊盖在头顶，好来阻挡床边窗户里照射进来的强烈阳光。

“生日快乐”。

“嗯哼”。

“快点起来，开心点”，Thor低吼了声，他身边的Loki费劲地扯出他的枕头砸到他胸前，“这可是你23岁生日，日子到了就要好好庆祝”，说着又拿枕头打了他一下，Thor这才睡眼惺忪地坐起来。

“好吧，好吧，我起来了，还有你再打我一次，我就把你踢下床。”

“那不行”，Loki语气轻松地说，“这是我的床。”

“我敢说，你比圣诞节早上的熊孩子还要难缠。”

Loki滑下床拿过他的丝绸睡袍，也不忙着系上带子就先弯腰给Thor一个Loki风味的早安吻（粘稠、任性，舌头乱闯），“你知道也许别人说的对”，他喃喃地说，“越长大，就越是暴躁”，他调皮地笑着，让Thor觉得今天他的反常十分惹人喜爱，“还是因为你还没有喝上咖啡？”

“应该是后者”，Thor拽着Loki的一绺头发再次把他拉入下一个吻中，“而且我真不敢相信你忘了我去年生日是什么样子”，看到Loki起身后走向厨房还嘟囔着要烧水，Thor提高了声音叫道。

“已经一年了！”Loki叫道，他的声音从远处传来，能听见厨房里电器开启的响动，“我记不清了！”

啊是啊，这是Odinson兄弟们每年八月十二日的传统活动，也是一年里唯一允许Thor留宿的日子，前晚的做爱、一起入睡、白天里惯例是Loki执意坚持的寻宝游戏、晚上和爸妈一起吃晚餐，不过今年多了一项，就是他的午餐邀约和——

他的电话恰巧在此刻振动，Thor动作飞快地从床头柜上拿过来，这个肯定是Jane：

 _！！！！！！生日快乐！！！！！！！！_  
_下午还是忙吗？_

Thor简单地回复了下，一面瞄着走廊以防Loki突然出现。

_你猜。_

_好吧，我做了芝士通心粉，错过了你会后悔的。_

Thor笑了下，在诸多因缘际会的可能性里，他和Jane是因为一场讲座结缘的，当时Frigga被数次邀请去参加一个座谈，讲授一些历史上那些名声显赫的女人们的秘辛轶事，可她的车子因为之前的一点小事故被送进了修理厂，只好由Thor送她，然而就在离讲座地点不远的路边，他和Jane的车子也撞到一起了，——然后突然之间他们就开始一起喝咖啡，Jane开始给Thor讲述她的论文，Thor也给她展示他支离破碎的草稿了。

也有些很特殊的，呃，在他们的约会中有些特殊的时刻，比如Thor在他手机里打开文稿，Jane就探过脑袋来说，嘿你知道，我可不是学文学的，而且我觉得你也不会相信这些故事。

那怎样能改善一下呢。

展示给他的时候Jane并没有丝毫的迟疑，Thor喜欢她这样。

就当Thor准备回复的时候，Loki的身影出现在走廊里，手中拿着装满了咖啡的马克杯，他一路摇摇摆摆地向仍然坐在床上的Thor跳着舞飘过去。

“ _我年十九，未及双十，纯洁如玫瑰……_ ”，他唱道，Thor噗嗤了声。

“别逗我笑”。

“ _那些青春正茂的少年、嗜酒贪杯的少年，我又如何懂得他们？_ ”Loki喝了口咖啡，爬到床上笑嘻嘻地又唱道，“ _我胆小腼腆又畏怯_ ——呃我忘了这歌的台词了，嗯， _我需要更年长的智者来告诉我应该如何_ ”，他笑着把一只脚塞到他哥哥的双腿间，而Thor来不及反应，就下意识地把腿收回来接过咖啡喝了一口，对于Loki表现得这么Loki，还有刚刚想起Jane（天啊他大脑真是一团乱麻），Thor现在的心情真有点应付不了他，“你已二十有二，即将二十有三……我会、我会依靠于你”（ _I-I’ll depend -- on -- you），_ 唱到最后一个字眼的时候Loki撅了下嘴，对Thor做出一个吻的口型。（ _注释1_ ）

Thor推开Loki的脚站起身穿上裤子。

“别这样。”

“怎样？”Loki问道，“听着今天是你的生日，我想要个真正的红心的一天，可以吗？”他几乎是羞涩地笑了下，绿眼睛在明亮的阳光下非常清澈。

“好吧，那别那样唱，也别把这当做、好像——，我不知道。”

“像什么？”Loki又问道，不过现在他的声音一点不柔和了，Thor之间忽然想到了他们俩第一次在衣橱里的情形，看着Loki那么游刃有余地解开他裤链的样子简直让他不敢置信同时也吓呆了，他怎么能够忘却自己的身份就像脱掉外套似的那么容易？有时候Thor还暗想过是否就算是Loki本人也不能够认清自己？

Loki歪歪脑袋，“把这当做什么，Thor？”

“把这当作应该的那样。”

“什么应该的那样？”Loki叫道，他脸上殊无笑意了，Thor把手中的咖啡杯猛然间顿在床头柜上，在这危险的沉默中发出特别刺耳又响亮的一声。“Thor，是什么！”

“这是乱伦”，Thor语调平平地说，看着他弟弟神情中瞬间出现的毫不作假的剧变让他险些笑出来，“是的，我知道，我说出这个I开头的字眼（incest），但是看在神明的份上，Loki我们都是成年人了，我们就事论事，这是非法的。”

“我并没否认”，Loki说，“但也许我能够开玩笑般的对待，我也能更好地接受我跟我哥乱搞的事实。”

“上帝啊Loki——”

“你现在不是适合争论的状态，Thor”，Loki翻个白眼，“我做好了应对的心理准备而你——”，他叹口气，“我想你也做好了你的？”

Thor眯眯眼睛，“到底什么意思”，他有点搞不清楚，他怎么能——

“意思是你根本不考虑我的感受”，Loki厉声说，Thor震惊了下，“哦好吧，你以为我看到你恨不能要把揍倒两眼一黑的样子我会很兴奋？还是你觉得我看见你好像随时随地都要打我的样子我很喜欢？”

“你几乎都是自找的！”Thor回吼道，而出口的一瞬间就后悔了，伤害已经发生了。

“哦我懂了，所以你操我操了这么多年也都是我的错了！”

“上帝啊，操，你小点声！”

“然后好让你默数到十再深呼吸！”Loki突然间站起来，马克杯剧烈地晃动了下，咖啡淋淋沥沥的洒得床单上到处都是，他气愤地甩着手，看着这一团混乱，“操！”

Thor也站起来，“Loki听我说——”

“不，你听我说！我发誓，你根本完全不知道这对我意味着什么——”，Loki放低声音面向他，双手放在他胸膛上，“我爱你，希望我们还能像从前那样”，他舔舔嘴唇，喃喃低语着一面用大眼睛凝视着Thor，“我想出去，就出去散散心，那些情侣们不是都会在有矛盾的时候出去散心嘛，他们会出去度假，做些别的事情来让一切重归于好？”

Thor瞪着他，

“你说什么？”他问道，“你真的意识不到乱伦是件坏事情？现实点吧Loki，我们在和对方乱搞，哪个有理智的人会做出——”

“那这一切的罪魁祸首又是谁！”Loki尖叫着，“是谁！告诉我，嗯？”Thor忍耐不住地上前用手掌捂住他弟弟的嘴巴，把他推到最近的墙壁制止住他的挣扎。

“闭嘴！有别人听见怎么办！”

Loki很不配合，但很快他又松懈下来，把脑袋埋在Thor的肩窝，浓密的黑头发磨蹭着Thor的下巴，还是一如既往的松针味道，Thor痛苦地低吼了一声，他是作为年长的哥哥啊，该死，他本应该保护他，而不是这样伤害他，他犹豫地伸胳膊抱住Loki紧了紧。

“对不起”，他讷讷地说，“我不该……”，他把嘴唇压在Loki额头上，但Loki立即挣脱了出来。

“别碰我”，他抬脚迅速地跑出了卧室到过道，Thor也立刻跟了上去。

“Loki，等等——”

“快滚”，Loki啜泣了起来，他大口地喘息着双臂扑在墙壁上，肩膀也一抖一抖。

“Loki我向上帝发誓——”，但来不及说完Loki又很快把他推搡开大步跑向厨房，Thor跟着跑到那，发觉Loki拿出了煎锅和鸡蛋，他呆看了一分钟，“你要做什么？”

“做早餐”，他吼道，一面胡乱地从脸上抹掉泪水。

听到Loki说出这种温良无害的话好像给了Thor那张讨嫌的嘴重重一拳，他闭上眼睛努力平稳自己的呼吸，数到十，他告诫自己。

一二三，上帝啊，我真有可能不小心扭到他脖子，四五六七八九十——

第十秒后，Thor上前从背后抱住了Loki，没有顾及Loki微弱的挣扎而是执意把他拉近。

“对不起”。

“滚你的，Thor”，Loki的声音听起来很疲惫，“真的”，但他的声音很快就在Thor用嘴唇蹭弄着他耳廓时颤抖起来，当Thor的手滑进他睡袍去捏弄他乳头的时候手中的煎锅也被放下来，Loki呻吟了声，向后扭着屁股蹭向Thor，而后者也立刻觉得浑身的血液终于找回了流通的路径似的，也许假装一切如常都能让他们好过些，就让他们假装是居住一起的、别无羁绊的普通人好了，他们可真是自我欺骗界的大师。

他低头去亲吻Loki的脖子，但Loki却有不同意见，这个很寻常，很快他们就一起撞到最附近的墙面，在拽过Thor的时候Loki的脑袋向后撞击到蛋青色纹面的壁纸上，让他闷哼了一声。

他们这次高潮的都很快，结束后Loki毫不耽搁地就推开了Thor他们好像刚刚没有把阴茎并在一起摩擦似的，Thor也把自己的塞回裤子，眼睛只肯对着墙壁，他听见背后听见了水龙头打开又关闭的声音，他转过头来，发现Loki正在用毛巾擦手。

“你要做什么？”他问道。

Loki回答的声音平稳不带一点起伏，“做早餐。”

看来没人愿意毁掉一项传统。

……

……

……

一个人要怎么——，几个小时后，Thor坐在自己公寓厨房里的椅子上对着笔记本屏幕发呆，一个人要怎么结束一段维持了数年之久的乱伦私情？

上帝啊，他现在几乎理解为什么这天早晨Loki为什么会在听到那个I字开头的字眼（incest：乱伦）时那么惊惧了，尽管这事实非常让人心绪不宁，但还是得面对和承认他操了他弟弟这件不堪又卑鄙的事情。

 我们的出发点都是好的，Thor想到，我们虽然做了些坏事情，然后我们又在心底告诉自己我们不是故意的，所以这就不算什么是不是？我们并非有意对对方造成伤害，因为我们都是好人，好人从来不会刻意去伤害别人。

Thor失神了片刻，咒骂着自己的笨嘴拙腮，飞快地新打开的文档上写了一句话，然后他再把这文档找个地方好好藏起来。

该死，他今天本该校稿的，他有本书要出版呢！

我们从来不是刻意要做坏事情！Thor大声对自己说，盯着电脑屏幕，但恍惚间他好像能听到Loki的回复似的，就是用那种反复在他脑海里回响的语调，和微微的嘲讽笑意：

“没错亲爱的，但这跟你的本意又有什么关系呢？”

一个人到底该怎么结束一段长期的乱伦私情？认真地思考下，你难道能说这事不怪你，都怪我，你就继续好好过你的日子吗？啊有人真该好好写这个手册啊，现成的例子里可没有能帮你解决问题的。

还有上帝啊，家庭聚会怎么办？尴尬的笑容、虚伪的握手、疏离的拥抱？所有的眼神交汇间仿佛都在叫嚣着是的我们搞在一起不止一次而且我们过去爱死这样了！与此同时看着妈妈切开火鸡，爸爸倒满红酒？对，我们真是好到不得了。

更多的是Thor非常想念他们之前的亲密，他们的关系还会恢复正常吗？他们很长时间内都不那样了，Thor有时候还想过他们会重新开始吗？正常的兄弟姐妹关系该是怎么样？会产生隔阂让他们互相不理睬吗？身为这样一个不幸的被自己弟弟弄的神魂颠倒好几年的倒霉哥哥，Thor全无头绪。

他真是非常想念他们的亲密，就算Jane还在身边，如果失去这种亲密那会毁掉Loki的，就算他弟弟再不肯承认，他需要别人，需要隐私，需要有躺在身边的人，

Jane，娇小的、了不起的Jane，穿着磨旧的牛仔裤，吃着通心粉，聪明、理智、漂亮的Jane，在工作室里写着论文，孜孜不倦地潜心治学，还会在想亲他的时候拽下他的衣领，这些矫揉造作的样子在他眼里都是可爱，即使在他叫嚷着她手劲真大也是如此。

Jane，他觉得他爱上她了。

 这是他腐烂蛋糕外面包裹着的糖衣吗？

……

……

……

午后，在Jane的公寓里，在和她带的研究生在气象观察台花费了大量时间后，她居然还真的做出了一道相当不错的芝士通心粉面。

 “抱歉这里太乱了”，Jane从桌面上挪走了几部大厚书，（Stephen Hawking、Roger Penrose什么的）（注释2）她带着个小小的钻石耳环，身穿件特别宽松的灰色的手织毛衣，抬头端详着Thor。

“怎么了？”

Thor晃晃脑袋，从面前盯着的盘子那里抬起眼睛，盘子非常干净没有一点瑕疵，别盯着，正常人没有这种直愣愣眼神的。

“啊……，没事，很高兴见到你，真不错。”

“怎么校稿对你而言很烦躁吧？”她先开了个玩笑，表情随后严肃起来，“说真的，一切还好吗，你最近都不怎么回复我的信息，我是认真的，如果你需要点私人空间，那也——”

“哦不是”，Thor说，“绝对不是，我很快乐，和你一起，真的”，Thor希望自己说这话的声音还能再可信点。

“你看起来很疲惫”。

“起来晚了”，他说，“熬夜了”，他的生活现状其实是不错，而且他大半部分说的话也不能算作是谎言，只不过这个谎言和现实之间最大的差距就是Thor在想如果事实不是他如何操弄他弟弟度过了一个荒淫罪恶的夜晚，但他该希望自己的生活是什么样？他现在得出了结论，就是他和Loki的关系必须得停止，他跟Loki的事情绝对瞒不了Jane太久，而且他也不觉得他弟弟能善待他的女朋友，呃，Loki就是那种性格，最变化无常的，是人都能看出来不对劲，

“你在想什么？”Jane问道。

“对不起”，Thor说，“我又想我的书入迷了，你的论文怎样了？”他问道，不想让话题一直停留在他身上。

“快了”，Jane答，“但想要过渡到下一步，就还得需要能要很多很多研究数据，而每当你以为你能进行下一阶段时偏偏又想起还有个复杂的大问题没解决，而且我又不是下笔滔滔不绝的类型，但不管怎么说，可是快收尾了。“

“你一定能做得很棒的”，Thor真心地说。

Jane歪着脑袋，用那种研究数学难题的神情凝视着Thor的脸，好像Thor就是个最难攻克的疑难问题似的，得用上大量的数学公式和一块大橡皮才能破解开。这回轮到Thor问了句在看什么。

“没什么”，Jane说，用那种显然话里有话的语调，“……就是，我花费了很多时间思考你在想什么，有时候你就像个壁垒”，她咳嗽了下，“而且我不是说你不爱我，因为你不是，但我总觉得你有事情瞒着我”，她伸出手来握住Thor的手指，“如果任何时候你想倾诉，我一直在这里，你知道吗？”

“我知道。”

 有时候Thor会暗自揣测他和Loki的关系有那么明显吗，城里的人或者全国的人他们会足够明眼看得出来吗？而现在Jane能做的就是不停地暗示，直到Thor彻底明白过劲儿来主动坦白。

“嗯不管怎样”，Jane摆了摆手好像要挥走之前的诸多想法，“你想要你的礼物吗？”

“当然”，Thor说。

Jane站起身走到厨房，弯下腰打开一个橱柜，“我没包装”，她解释道，“我实在不是包装礼物这方面的料，就不用我的手艺来吓唬你了。”

“没事。”

“看！”

在这片厨房与客厅相连的狭小空间里赫然出现了一只硕大的亮红色枕头，上面有白色和金色的印刷字体，“语法错误造就了我。”（GRAMMAR ERRORS MAKE ME [SIC].）（注释3）

Thor大笑了起来，意识到他响亮的笑声传遍了整个房间眨眨眼睛。

“这真是我看过的最有读书人气质的笑话了”，他说道，“我很喜欢。”

“哦”，在这巨大的枕头后面，Jane的小脑袋简直像只潜艇上的潜望镜似的探出来，她又端出好大一盘子纸杯蛋糕，上面洒满了蓝色的糖霜，“来尝尝？”

“当然，谢谢！”，她走回客厅给Thor的盘子里放上两只。

“是商店里买的”，她一面坐下，抱歉似的解释道，“我没空再烤什么了。”

“嗯哼，没事，这个很好吃”，Thor舔掉手指上的糖霜，“而且，我说老实话”，他故意环顾下四周好像要说个秘密似的压低声音，“我喜欢店里买的，而不是自己做得。”

“啊谢天谢地！终于有人了！”Jane大笑道，“我每次这么告诉别人时候总感觉自己好像个异教徒！”

心血来潮之下，Thor抬起身跨过这个小桌子亲了她一下，非常简单的落在嘴唇上的吻，Jane露出粘着蓝色糖霜的牙齿回了一个笑容。

“为了什么？”

“感谢你作为你。”

……

……

…… 

一个小时后，Thor回到他自己的公寓，谨慎地照着镜子从自己牙齿上刷洗掉糖霜所能留下的任何证据，这时候电话响起来。

“嗨，妈。”

“嗨，甜心，生日快乐。”

“谢谢”。

“我们俩在去饭店的路上了，所以我希望你们俩的寻宝游戏也能进行得顺利点，你们爸爸很饿了，你知道他饿了是什么样子。”

Thor点点头，笑道，“招人烦。”

“没错”，Frigga答，背景音里能模糊听到Odin在叫嚷我都听见了。

“我现在也要去他那里了。”

“嘿儿子。”

“怎么了，妈？”

“嗯……”，Frigga小心地措辞，“你和Loki之间还都好吗？”

Thor点点头，又想到她现在看不见他，“是啊”，他答，有点呆滞又内疚，“没事，一切都正常。”

 ……

 ……

 ……

Thor到达他弟弟的公寓楼刚出电梯之后就给他发了条短信，闭上眼睛，脑袋向后抵在墙壁上压抑出一瞬间要夺眶而出的强烈湿意，想想好的方面，把不好的也转变成好的，这样才能胜任Loki的哥哥。

他们一定会弥补好关系的，他们会再次成为好兄弟的，就让这寻宝游戏成为开始吧。

只是兄弟俩之间的，玩耍一个非常普通的生日游戏。

他真希望Loki在设置谜语的时候，没被那些谜底中的地点散布到他们这么多年来去过的所有地方，他有时候真的没有头绪。

他突然发觉Loki公寓的门是打开的。

这让Thor非常费解，首先Loki是非常重视私人隐私的，好像永远都隔离在众人之外，他的大门从来都是紧闭又上锁的，他所有的私事都秘而不宣，还有Loki还有点强迫症，Thor不觉得Loki能有忘记关门的时候，其次这门不仅仅是打开的，还有点歪斜，好像是撬开的。

Thor战战兢兢地走进去，叫着Loki的名字。

眼前的景象和电影电视剧里的还真不一样，既没有失手扔掉托盘的女仆，也没有声嘶力竭的尖叫，或者让目击者一眼就发现完蛋了的躺在地上的身体，Thor走进屋子的时候才意识到是哪里不对劲。

小客厅里的咖啡桌已经翻倒在地面上，玻璃桌面碎了一地，桌上Frigga送的花瓶也打碎了，碎片洒得整片奶油色的地毯都是，Thor环顾室内的时候脚下都是散落的玻璃渣，那个维多利亚风格的扶手椅也是掀翻的，还有沙发对面挂着的镜子也碎成几片躺在地上，墨绿色的窗帘被扯下来摊在地上好像一大片藻类，棒球棍也出现裂缝，歪歪斜斜地悬在那里。

厨房和卧室没有什么异常，只不过被咖啡洒过的床单还没有收拾，没洗的盘子也放在水槽里。

Loki呢。

Loki到哪里去了？

呼唤他的名字并不能有结果，Thor挨个地搜寻所有的房间，甚至是浴室的窗帘后面、衣柜里、抽屉里、床底下，任何地方，所有地方，在此刻好像所有地方都有藏身的可能。

他最后跌坐在床上，脑袋埋在手里，然后又开始了下一轮搜索。

还是什么都没有。

热辣辣的眼泪流了下来，Thor眨眨眼睛努力保持冷静，掏出手机来输入了报警的号码，一面喃喃地咒骂着，接电话的女人有一副低沉平稳的嗓音，Thor心中混乱不已，没事，他可以处理好的，他可以，他必须得，Loki——

“喂，我叫Thor Odinson，我，天哪我，我恐怕得报案，我弟弟不见了——。”

……

……

……

注1：Loki所唱的歌词取自电影《音乐之声》的“Sixteen Going On Seventeen /Rolf and Liesl”，但他自己做了部分改编。  
注2：Roger Penrose，数学、物理学家。  
注3：此处感谢Evehenki帮我翻译，但其实是啥梗我还是没懂呢哈哈哈


	4. 日记之二

_一切都越来越糟糕了_ ，Loki写道。

_我本以为以后不会再继续写下去了，所有我要说的已经写在前一篇里了，但我发觉能留下本日记也算是件万无一失的事情，你把你所有的想法、你所有的恐惧；你的未来和过去；你的希望和梦想都在这张纸上写下来，也许这一切也就不会看起来那么不堪重负了，好比潜伏在你床下的魔鬼退缩了一点点，这终究是百无一害的。_

_所以，_

_该从哪里写起呢？_

_我想我要不要在这里摘抄些别人的诗，气氛合适的，比如Plath、 Dickinson、Tennyson（注释1）等等情调悲伤的、沉迷鸦片的，我不知道Dickinson有没有抽过鸦片，不过谁敢说没有呢，我想她一定就是她的小卧室里的聚会里备受瞩目的类型。_

_抱歉现在有点跑题了，我半个小时前吃了感冒药，现在有点前言不搭后语的。_

_从哪里说起呢，_

_哦对！_

_我努力去找枪了，原来只要你小心低调点、打听些这方面的人，还真能找到黑市啊，我不喜欢买卖枪支的地方，不管怎样我觉得我是全心全意地支持限制枪支令的，也好歹能让事情看起来温和一点，不过这帮不上什么忙，真走进去的时候还是挺可怕的，他们看起来很糟糕，上帝啊，我们无论如何都得看起来正常点是不是？这里的一切都不能拿到明面上来说。_

_长话短说，最终结果是我没有弄到抢，柜台后面的人声称那片地方不归他管？显然不管什么行业的人都有自己那么一套条条框框，谁知道呢？_

_所以啊事情又回到远点了，Loki，千万别忘记还有逃跑这项，记得多带点钱。_

_上帝啊，我真是要完蛋了，彻底、完蛋（深深地叹息了声，呼气、吸气）。_

_他的生日就快到了，就好比个什么东西蛰伏在角落，闪烁着亮光然后突然一下子蹦到你面前，你知道这意味着什么？意味着我又得去演练每年一次的那套节目了，首先是暗藏线索的寻宝游戏，和家人一起去外面吃晚餐，假装他昨晚没有留宿在我这把我操到脑浆子都要淌出去，你知道要是我们结婚了的话，那一年前可就是我们的五周年纪念日了（注释2），那对我们还真是值得纪念的事情呢，我几乎可以预料到他会狠狠操我然后叫这就是给你的木头！五周年快乐！_

_我永远也不会去找心理医生的，这件事情我不能和任何人讲述，上帝知道要是一招走错会导致什么样的后果，我们两个人任何一个人走错一步都可以说是给我们俩的生命都画上句号，如果是你过着我这种生活，足够的自闭、足够的焦虑，还带有创伤后压力心理障碍症和一定程度的自我厌恶，那你需要的帮助可肯定不少，所以我读的很多，也上网，看看别的被侵犯的受害者们的生活，不过可别寄予希望太多，这就是我的规则，——别参与进去，这是我要时刻记住的，任何人都是太容易去追根溯源了。_

_看这些非常让我心痛，那些人们也和我经历过同样的事情，但他们却能倾述出来，他们相信网络的匿名，或者通过随意设定的用户名来说出他们身上发生过的所有黑暗的事情然后寻求帮助，比如Jane Doe，她的男朋友把她打得浑身是血，或者John Smith，他的前男友不知道安全词是很重要的事情，他们都会来寻求建议，他们也会获得安慰，别人的话对他们颇有意义，可我呢，我偷窥着他们的对话，窃取别人温暖和善的话语来安慰自己，好像个收集癖，记住你所有的感受都是正常的，想生气也没什么，这些都是无可厚非的，所以我每天这样依靠着这些言谈活着，渴求、祈祷这有朝一日我会让那些话在我脑海里扎下根来，然后等到那么一天，也许不会太久，我会在床上坐起来然后告诫自己说我都想通了，我终于想明白了，发生的事情根本就不怪我。_

  _他们说的对，我知道、我知道，但毕竟是很多年时间来我都听到说都是我漂亮的、好像女孩子一样的双腿是让我卷入泥潭的根源，这些不对我产生什么潜移默化也是不可能的。_

_所以顺便说下，我现在就在抚摸我的腿，蜷缩脚趾、弯曲足弓，看，我看起来很美味我知道，漂亮男孩身上就是会发生这种事。_

_抱歉了，怪Nyquil。（Sorry. Nyquil）（注释3）_

_我在想他这次会对我做什么，他平常看起来都很绅士的，绝不是你心中以为的那种强奸犯的模样，但是现在，听着，我都想着去弄把枪了，早晚会有这么一天的，最后一个生日，最后一个寻宝游戏，还有这次我要弄些什么线索呢，时间会告诉你一切的。_

_我真应该停笔了，就像高潮过后就是戛然而止一样，但不行、不行，我需要你，（是你没错，我为什么总是假设会有人读到这个呢，这不是个博客，但还是会有读者你的存在，来知道他都对我做了什么，（又一根烟被点燃，我闭上眼睛陷入思考。)_

_Thor相貌堂堂，他的笑容会让所有人为他倾倒，他就是那种威风凛凛会让你觉得畏惧，但偏偏会去接济街道上的流浪汉或者和小孩子玩成一片的类型，他还是个挺有才华的写手，但要是和他共处一室简直让我喘不上气了，每当他靠近我，我就觉得心跳要停止，我等着他对我厉声吼叫，等着他在公共场合里对我举止不端，但这些显然从未发生，我们都足够聪明，我们太特么的聪明了！我真恨死我们、恨不得对我们的嘴巴使劲来揍一拳！在父母家里，在我们的家庭合照里，寻宝游戏里或者餐厅里的晚宴聚餐时候我们都是笑容明媚的，这可真是虚伪，不可原谅的虚伪。_

_这些都是表面的。_

_可是私下呢，Thor就好像换上了另外一副面孔，我闭上眼睛让我的世界一片黑暗，难道这样的Thor是我凭空捏造出的？他还是那么聪明，在某些时候对我也是个绅士，只是在他撕下面具、脱下他的鞋子领带和四角内裤时就全然是另外一副样子了！看看啊，我被他蛮力摁住，完全呼吸不得！你知道精液是温热的打在嗓子眼里是什么感觉吗？除非必须的情况恐怕你永远也不会知道，但这就是发生在我身上的事情！就是这样的！_

_现在我不知道要是换做别人会如何面对这种情况，我会想到在皇家赌场那部电影里的Daniel Craig大口地喝水给自己解毒，不过先别急，我觉得007那套故事没什么根据。_

_我真希望Thor写小说的时候别选那种间谍密探的故事，我原本非常喜欢那种题材的，（站起身来踱步，再返回）。_

_我十九了！天杀的我十九岁了！但是我还不能合法的喝酒或者处理这件破事！我为什么要有这样的一个哥哥，为什么是我，为什么！_

_当我小时候，我会和妈妈玩个小游戏，呃我也不知道说这个是游戏准确与否，就是我会随机列举出一些能想象出后果的最可怕、最堕落的事情（小孩子们有时候往往能说出最吓人的话来），然后我就问她如果我做了这些事情她还会不会爱我，而妈的答案每次都一样：当然，我会永远爱你的Loki，但当时我才四岁左右，也想不到要问她会不会原谅我，我没有想过那个方面，当然了，她会一直爱我，可是我做了那些我不得不去做的事情后，她还会原谅我吗？什么样的母亲会——（我在床上翻了个身，趴着，下面垫了个枕头，咬着钢笔）。_

_顺便说下我现在床上写这个，光着身体没有穿衣服，好吧我知道有些强暴后的受害者会对自己的身体会厌恶，但不是，我从来没觉得我自己的身体讨厌过，我不想藏起自己，但是我身上的确有很多痕迹是Thor留下的或是因为Thor的，直接的间接的，比如小臂上的咬痕是我自己咬的，至于我腰跨的青紫（呃，呃），我左边乳头上的齿印……好吧，就不要继续说下去了。_

_我真的再也忍受不下去了！我的未来是个大问题，我觉得我也必要再在日历上用什么心性或是方块做标记了，什么时候是最后一天呢，我想？_

_或许这样也有我反应过激的原因？随着时间这样一天天过去，我觉得我渐渐变得不再那么感性而是理智、实际起来，变得明白、看清楚这一切，我能觉察到他看我的眼神，我会暗想，他到底什么时候会下手呢，他还会忍耐多久啊，他的眼睛，既有对我的憎恨、也有对我的爱欲，交织在一起。_

_我不想要他对我的爱欲。_

_所以，_

_如果有一天你们发现我死了，……对不起，这并不好笑。_

_……_

_……_

_……_

注1：Sylvia Plath，1932~1963，美国女诗人、小说家。  
Emily Dickinson，1830~1886，美国女诗人，诗歌主要写生活情趣，自然、生命、信仰、等，风格意向清新，思想深沉，极富独创性。  
Alfred Tennyson，1809~1892，维多利亚时期代表诗人，主要作品有诗集《悼念集》、独白诗剧《莫德》、长诗《国王叙事诗》等。  
注2：五周年为木婚。  
注3：Nyquil是一种感冒药，就是开头基基说吃的，意思差不多是基基觉得日记写得很混乱，说都怪我吃了药。


	5. 48个小时

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这珍贵的三秒钟的停顿时间里，Thor考虑了下他如果说出了实话的代价。

好了现在你那本指导手册里有两句话是一定得写上的，一，如果处理你的乱伦私情；二，如何应对你的弟弟凭空消失？

“所以，我就先直问了，你甚至都还没有打电话给你弟弟确认他不是有什么事情出去了，就直接先打电话报案说他失踪了？”

坐在Loki厨房桌面上的警官Hill看起来是令人恼火的冷静，这时候就算一只茶壶都该气炸了吧？不过Thor在进行他的搜索房间之前还真没想到要给Loki打电话，他完全没有这个念头，他站在Hill对面，拳头握紧了又松开，努力克制自己保持镇定。

“我没想，我看到这里一片狼藉，他又不在，我……我就很恐慌。”

“这可以理解”，Hill说道，“你确认他不是——”

“你不明白”，Thor打断她，“我弟弟是我见过最干净整洁的人，他绝对不会忘记关烤箱，也不会让大门就这么开着，这家伙以前都把自己东西收拾好，总是。”他垂下眼睛看着桌子的一角，“他一直都能把自己东西收拾好。” （. That man got shit _done_. Gets.” ） _（注释1）_

Hill挑了挑眉，但问道，“是那种有条理的？”

“嗯。”

在他背后的Fury警官在室内各处走来走去，一面研究着壁炉上方的墙壁上挂着的陶瓷盘子，而即使是现在深深出于惊恐状态中的Thor，他忽然忍不住想到Fury的名声在外是何缘故，他还想了片刻他是如何失去一只眼睛的，但他很快决定他不想知道。

“不错的瓷器”，Fury蹙眉说道。

“啊，那个，是我妈送的”，Thor嘟囔着，“英国骨瓷，他们俩都喜欢。”

“我理解今天是你的生日。”

Thor张张嘴刚想回答却没发出声音，惊惧交加之下一团混乱，他完全忘记生日这码事了。

“对。”

“这时候失踪真是糟糕”，Hill指出。

“啊是啊”，Thor低声答，“这根本不像他，现在这个时候我们本应该——”

“寻宝游戏”，Hill接上，“差不多一两天前有本杂志讲到了这事。”

“是啊。”

“你们俩一定很亲密吧”。

“啊对，没错，我们是。”

_ 我知道他阴茎尝起来是什么味道，如果你是这个意思的话。 _

“嗯我们理解你现在的担忧，Odinson先生”，Hill说道，“但是我们想询问一下你今天的活动，不是我们怀疑你，例行公事。”

Thor喉间吞咽了一声，“我理解。”

“让我们先从早上开始，嗯，从七点开始吧”，Hill在她的笔记本上打开新的一页，扭开钢笔帽。

在这珍贵的三秒钟的停顿时间里，Thor考虑了下他如果说出了实话的代价，——上帝啊你做了什么！？想必那些被添油加醋后的细节会传遍整个东海岸的绯闻小报，连邻居们都蜂拥到门口，看那是Odinson兄弟俩，快猜猜哪个是Cersei哪个是Jamie？这可不行。 _（注释2）_

“我起晚了”，Thor说，“早上就呆在我自己的公寓里，校稿了一会”，他挤出个笑容，“有本书要出版呢，毕竟”，他的这番话没有经过任何点评就被写在了本子上。

“有谁能作证？”Fury问道，独眼炯炯有神。

“呃，恐怕没有。”

“然后呢”，Hill继续发问。

“嗯——”Thor吞咽了一下，“我去了一个朋友家吃午餐，然后又回我自己的公寓换衣服，然后来的这”，他又憋出个笑，“他总是坚持（insisted）跟我一起去，我玩这个不是很在行”，是坚持（insists），Thor在心中告诫自己，我总用过去式是怎么一回事？

“朋友的名字是？”

“Jane Foster”，Lolo，这下子是瞒不住你了。

“你能给你弟弟打个电话吗？”Fury问道，“以防万一。”

Thor张开嘴刚想作答，恰好一个年轻的警察敲敲门走进来：

“打扰了”，他说，“刚才有人提到电话吗？”

在他带着白色橡胶手套的手心里，这个年轻人拿着的正是个坏掉的Iphone，手机屏幕全裂了，Thor向后重重跌靠在椅子上。

“他的？”Fury问。

“对”，Thor点头，他觉得他要昏倒了，“没错，那个是他的。”

看到Loki的手机坏成这个样子简直像个警报被拉响，就跟亲眼看见他的尸体几乎是一个效果，他从来走哪都带着他的手机，有一次Thor还拿这个开玩笑说难道Loki把他的新小说全存在里面？然后Loki轻松地用餐巾擦擦嘴，回答说这样也是万无一失，免得被人偷走，谁知道会泄露什么呢？而现在Thor除了焦急还有一点点安慰，这下子警察们应该检查不了语音信箱了，再说这对找到Loki应该也没什么帮助，同时Thor还希望警察们千万不要发现任何一条他给Loki发的那些信息，关于他提起那个特别大、特别热的……

Hill的声音打断Thor的内心世界，“谢谢，Parker。”

Hill和Fury交换个眼神，Thor能感觉出他们在利用眼神进行交流，然后HIl转向他，

“我觉得要是现在断言这是一宗人口失踪案还为时过早，不过我们还有些疑问”，她问道，“你不介意跟我回局里一趟，问几个别的问题吧。”

“啊，不，不介意，当然”，Thor说，他擦了把自己的鼻子嘴唇，强忍住心内不舒服的感觉，又是一声咳嗽响起，那个小菜鸟，Park又走了进来。

“什么？”Fury背着双手。

“呃……我们找到了些别的东西？”Parker递给他一个红色的信封，上面用张扬的花体字写着：线索1。

“啊哈”，Fury的声音毫无起伏，“这还是第一次遇见这么好心的绑匪。”

Thor终于能发出声音，“不是，那个不是，那是我们寻宝游戏的线索。”

“收起来”，Hill说道，然后又问向Parker，“还找到别的了吗？”

那小青年摇摇头，“没有，目前就这一张。”

“继续”，Hill说。

“我能——”，Thor吞咽了一下，“我能不能看看？”

“我觉得现在不是合适的时机，Odinson先生”，她说，“如果你能——”

“但那是，我是说，操，那是给我的！”

“Odinson先生，你现在给你父母打电话了吗？”

Thor眨眨眼，“我，……没，没有，我觉得还没——”

“上帝啊，你不觉得你该告诉他们一下吗，最开始的48小时是最至关重要的，你最好赶紧打电话告诉你父母他们的小儿子不见了。”

……

……

……

显然，公众人物失踪了召开个发布会还是有必要的，而Thor唯一能做的就是站在Odin和Frigga的身旁（他们交握着双手，眼睛红肿又干涩），Loki肯定讨厌这样，他烦死在摄像机前面露脸了，大多数拍下的照片里都是Thor站在中间或是占据画幅的大部分面积，Loki站在后面，低垂着眼睛，只有私下环境里他才更像自己。

 上帝啊，他非常想念他，现在距离Loki不见踪影已经有一天了，Thor觉得现在胃里好像有种老鼠在抓挠似的，他的脑海里就会反复默念这一句话，他去哪了？他去哪了？他去哪了！！？……

一个挺漂亮的自称 Christine Everhart的女记者提问道，如果Loki此刻能听见，那他们有什么想对他说的。

Frigga和Odin对视了一下，Frigga开口说：

“我们想告诉他我们非常爱他”，她说话的嗓音有点沙哑，“我们坚信一定会找到他的，把他带回家。”

Christine Everhart看向Thor，“Thor，你有什么想说的吗？”她扭开钢笔帽，身后的摄像师也对准了Thor。

Thor心内想说的是拜托你千万别做任何蠢事，看在爱神的份上，这才是Loki需要听到的，他觉得Loki肯定是那种恶语相向，气炸绑架他的匪徒然后弄死自己的类型。

但Thor最终还是抿紧了嘴唇，摇摇头：

“他们都说过了”，他嘟囔着。

在一连串雪球般的问题轰炸过后，发布会结束了，Thor跟着他父母退出，Hill和Fury正在门外等候。

“有什么新消息？”Odin问道。

 “我们有一两个线索”，Hill说道，“他住的公寓离闹市区不远，有很大的可能性是有人破门而入，劫持了他。”

Thor惊慌地掩住嘴。

“我们晚些会去那里看看”，Fury说，“看看我们能不能发现什么，我知道有个家伙，叫Malekith的，这像他的风格。”

“我能一起去吗？”Thor问道。

Fury又和Hill交换了个意味深邃的眼神，“我觉得那样不太明智”，她说，“不过你可以给我们讲讲寻宝游戏。”

 Thor不禁有点义愤填膺，“哦，你们这回倒允许我看了？”

“Thor，拜托”，Frigga拍了下他肩膀。

“这也能帮助我们更好猜测他最近的活动范围”，Fury说，“线索1是我们目前唯一找到的，我们相信这个可以引出别的。”

“如果你现在能跟我们来”，Hill说道，“我们也好即刻着手。”

Thor刚刚张开嘴准备作答，然而一个声音从房间的另个方向传来，

“Thor？”

Thor在同一时刻感受到了震惊和安慰，是Jane正跑过来。

“嗨”，他说，“我没想到你会来。”

“我给你发短信了”。

“抱歉，我手机没电了”，这时候他想起Odin和Frigga，他看向他父母，“嗯，这个是Jane，这两位是我爸妈。”

他们握手致意，“很荣幸见到你们”，Jane说道，“我叫Jane Foster。”

“我的一位朋友”，Thor解释道。

“很高兴见到你”，Frigga说，Odin点了点头。

 Jane给了他们一个女朋友似的亲切笑容，然后看向Thor，好像在说抱歉，我能做点什么，你一定非常难过，而Thor在此刻觉得他想把所有的人都推到一边，包括Jane和父母，然后大叫这根本不够，操！他的宝贝弟弟不见了，他们难道意识不到赶紧找到他是多重要吗？怎么现在还干站在这里！那是他的至亲弟弟、他的爱人、他最亲密的人，甚至是他天杀的灵魂伴侣，快找到他，他得赶紧找到他，然后再不能让他离开自己的视线。

……

……

……

Hill在警局外面等他，眉毛高挑，

“准备好了？”

Thor点点头，Frigga和Odin现在都不在他身边，他编造了足够的理由说他想要一个人来，也不知怎么搞的他们也同意了，万一Loki在线索里隐藏了什么见不得人的东西，他可不想要他爸妈就站在他肩膀后面和他一起去读。

Hill递给他那个公寓里找到的红色信封，Thor展开了后立即就见到了熟悉的Loki手写字体，很多时候他都是偏爱手写而不是打印，手指头上经常有墨水的痕迹。

这次字体很草，不是特别容易辨认，上面写道：

 _一，_  
_向你道贺生辰，_  
_恭喜你的成长，_  
_迈过22岁这年！_  
_在爱侣们翩翩起舞的背后，_  
_你会发现你的下一条线索，_  
_甜蜜的白雪、冰冷的浪漫，_  
_更有许多事情不可细述——_  
_你教会我如何谋划、如何表露，_  
_也许是时候让我给你来上一课。_

   
这首小诗是典型的Loki风格，句式简单，轻微的押韵，也不是很拘泥，他现在还清楚的记得Loki小时候第一次努力去写六节诗的情形，有数不清的纸团被扔到地上，还把自己锁进房间里，叫嚷着写不出这死玩意儿就不吃饭！当然在大哭大闹和饿过肚子后，他还是成功了，最终Frigga把他的第一首诗装裱了起来挂在墙上。

“有思路吗？”Hill问道。

Thor的注意力被打回眼前，他又扫视了一眼小诗，灵感瞬间出现，“想到了”，他说。

……

……

……

这片田野就和记忆中的一模一样，连故地重游的时间点也是，在那座烘培坊的仓库后面和那座专为中老年们开设的舞厅之间恰好留有那么一小条巷子，Thor摩挲着砖石墙面舔舔嘴唇，

“我们有时候会来这闲逛”，他向Hill解释道，后者正靠坐在车前盖上，“这边的小仓库里面储存了很多白糖，有一次卡车恰好来运货的时候，一个麻袋爆开了，我猜，然后空气中就弥漫的全是糖霜，你可以闻到味道，我们满身都是糖。”

 那时候Thor二十岁，Loki刚过十七，当时Thor还没胡茬，Loki则长相更是阴柔，有时候他跟别人说话别人总要多看几眼确认一下他的性别，太阳刚刚下山，他们的影子被拉得长长的，周围洒落着一片绯红，空气中的味道既凉爽，又像冰淇淋那么甜滋滋的，Loki的脸颊都被糖霜扑满了，Thor伸出食指擦掉后还特别有吮一吮的冲动，但是他弟弟先上前亲了他，果真是糖一般的味道，他们的手指和外套都被冰凉的甜味所笼罩。

 “我爱你”，Thor低声说，他努力劝说自己腹中悸动的感觉只是蝴蝶在飞，而不是愧疚，Loki点点头，不知道是对自己还是对Thor，然后歪过脑袋来再一次舔舐了下他光滑又满是甜味的下颌线。

 那可真是Loki的风格，在面对爱意的坦白时，他的反应可真是又直率坦诚又充满了欲望，同时暗示意味也很浓，他知道的，他弟弟什么都知道，“你真圣洁，你是我的……”（You’re divine’ / ‘You are mine…’）

“找到下一条线索了吗？”Hill问道，Thor正准备摇头呢，却突然发觉那个舞厅外墙的墙面砖块上有一条缝隙，正是有一个信封夹在那里，Thor眼前一亮，他抽出信封后，上面果然写着：线索2。

打开后里面的纸张写着：

 _Thor，_  
_我知道近来我们的关系有些摩擦，我能感觉出来一切都要糟糕了，但是让我告诉你：我什么都没变，你永远都是我的哥哥，我永远都爱你，你对我的容忍我永远都会感激，你对我那么好，我真羡慕你这点也希望自己能像你一样，就算是为了我们俩也为了别人，谢谢你这么多年和我在一起。  
__Lo_

  
在阅读下一首诗之前，Thor觉得他需要缓缓。

这就是这么长时间来他一直在想的？这么长时间他把他推搡到墙上，打他耳光，表现得好像是个世界上最不可救药的哥哥，然而Loki却这么想？

他不值得这般盛赞，Thor感受到了深深的愧疚。

在Hill的车子里，Thor展开了第二条线索：

 _二，_  
_再次恭喜你亲爱的，进展很棒！_  
_不过先别得意，这次你可能会犹豫，_  
_前去曾让妈妈发狂的地方，_  
_在那些她渴求掌声的岁月里，_  
_不要忘记我们共度的时光，一起玩耍、装满那个小碗_  
_不过要谨慎小猫咪也会有朝一日露出他的爪牙。_

这个不难，Thor其实不需要太多思考。

“他这次没有太难为我呢”，开回城的路上Thor说道，“他想到了一只猫咪，而且不知道怎么搞的，他觉得我也会想到。”

Hill意味不明地嗯了一声，Thor伸出手来，

“这里。”

他们在一栋公寓楼外面停车，很经典的设计，红色的石头白色的砖墙。

“是我妈的工作室”，他们一面爬楼梯Thor一面解释道，“她每次写书就会来这住上几个礼拜，直到她写完交给编辑，这样能缓解她的紧张，Loki也是受她影响”，Thor又补充说，“他每次发完文稿之后都会很紧张，他不说什么话，但要是你仔细观察你就会发觉他手一直在抖，他说不定得吃点药，我也不清楚……”，走到Frigga的门口时候Thor停下话茬，掏出钥匙来打开门。

里面的装潢可完全都是Frigga喜欢的，崭新的维多利亚风格的家具，布置的满满当当的，而灰尘到处都是，应该是几个月没来过这了，四周还都有点晚香玉残存的味道，那是她常用的香水，还有硕大的窗户边印花的窗帘被拉开让阳光照射进来，Thor忽然想到了Loki的绿色窗帘，被撕扯下来逶迤在地。

“不错的地方。”

“是啊，我们经常劝说她好好收拾下专门聚会用。”

Hill想到了线索2里提及的，“那那个碗和什么猫咪呢？”她的声音里没有太多怀疑，不过要说蜜蜂看起来也不是很危险啊，但还不是一样蜇人会痛死？

“Loki和我有一年冬天来这里玩”，Thor解释，“然后我们忽然发现了一只小猫窝在这”，他指了指，“就在那，我们搞不懂猫是从哪里来的，它还用爪子挠了我，但没什么，我们给它留了些食物和水，但等妈妈再来的时候猫就不见了。”

_……_

_“这可真不是个好主意……”_

_“我知道，所以，我们就要选择，……在浴室里。”_

  _Loki的着装对于那种兴之所至的快速做爱可不大方便，他总是穿好多层，不过Thor也慢慢发觉这层层叠叠的有好处，看着很好看，其次呢，当Loki背靠着浴室墙壁的时候他丝滑的领带可以就握在手里，这样操起来的时候他身体会撞击到墙上的同时还可以借此拽着他脑袋，在Thor眼里感觉他要被勒死了，但Loki看起来并不需要呼吸似的，所以这么做兴许不是件坏事，他粗重地喘息着，纽扣扯得七零八落，脸蛋潮红，脖子纤长，裤子和内裤都摇摇欲坠地耷拉在一只脚踝上，是个年仅十八岁的小骚货。_

_“怎么了，你怎么停下了？”Loki哑着嗓音质问道，他好像还真不需要呼吸，而且Thor也根本没有放松手里的领带。_

_“在看你。”_

_“把你叫到这来就是为了看我？”Loki狠狠捏了一把他的屁股，让Thor的这下冲撞格外迅猛有力，这让Loki发出一声好似哽咽的呻吟。_

  _“那我继续操你，能不能让你闭嘴？”Thor在他耳边哑声问道，扯着他领带的力道也重了些，Loki仰起下巴，但他还是得意洋洋地笑着努力说话：_

_“那就得看你多卖力了，宝贝儿。”_

_他们回到家后Frigga就敏锐地发现了Thor上臂的道道红痕，正当Thor心内一惊思忖着回答的时候，Loki就嘴快地抢先说道：_

_“妈，你肯定不会相信的，那间公寓里有只猫呢，不知道怎么进来了，Thor想去抱猫结果被挠了，我知道你不相信，我也想不出那猫怎么进屋的。”_

_“那你给它准备食物了，对吗？”_

_“当然，我们特意跑出去买了猫粮”，这次Thor争先恐后地说。_

_“还放在浴室了”，Loki故意语带嘲笑地补充，斜睨了Thor一眼，“那喵喵的小东西可能叫唤了。”_

_……_

Hill搜查着客厅。

“我没看见什么信封”，她说。

“我想我知道”，Thor说。

  ——那信封就压在浴室的肥皂盒下面，Thor的内心里既有对他弟弟恶趣味的抱怨又有想看信的强烈欲望混杂在一起，他靠在门口的墙壁上，打开了信封：

 _亲爱的Thor，_  
_我真希望我们还能回到过去，让一切释怀、我们说过的话、做过的事都能冰释前嫌，但很快我就觉得这也没什么意义，不管我做了什么，我觉得我们最后的结果都是一样的，就是现在这样，无论如何我们都会走到今天这步的。_  
_你总是那么自信满满，这让我讨厌你知道吗？任何你做过的事情你好像从不考虑是否会有失败的后果，好像你自己确认你永远不会失败似的，你永远都是自视甚高，这也是你的优点，我知道你永远都不会放弃我的。  
__Lo_

   
Hill的电话铃声突然想起，把沉浸在思索里的Thor吓了一跳，“抱歉”，她用嘴型说得，走到外面去接听了，Thor镇定自己千万别发狂弄坏她妈妈的浴室，一面打开了谜语：

  _三，_  
_游戏即将步入尾声，望你还能满意。_  
_玫瑰拥有它的荆棘，我们亦是如此。_  
_放学后你就忙不迭地要远离你的乌云压顶，徒留我惶恐担忧不及，_  
_有朝一日若我永远消失，我的逝去可会有人惋惜？_  
_而今我如是自问，你看这已是结局，我们都亲吻了谁何曾有人介意，_  
_伤口依旧刺痛，我的爱，我们的罪孽自己最是明晰。_

   
这是寻宝游戏的第三个，也是最后一个线索，而Thor好像遭遇了死胡同，这个有些难，看样子Loki突然决定不肯轻易放过他了，而且突然之前刚才那两首小诗里让Thor又爱又恨的戏谑欢快的语调也荡然无存，这些文字读起来很悲伤，又破碎又苦涩，Thor觉得他可能解不开这个谜语，就连他弟弟本人也是最晦涩的一个谜语。

Hill重新在走廊里出现，她的脸色欲言又止的，这让Thor预感不妙。

“怎么了”，他忐忑不安地问道。

“是法医”，Hill说，“他们说发现了些东西。”

Thor握紧了手中的纸团，“什么？”

Hill深呼吸了下，“在他公寓里的厨房地方上发现了血迹，很多血迹，好像是匆匆清理过，却没有弄干净。”

Thor过了会才理解她说的话，他想起那个在Loki的厨房里和警察们一起度过的下午、客厅的那一团混乱，想起了他弟弟摔碎的手机、还有Frigga红肿的眼睛。

Thor如遭雷劈。

……

……

……

 _注1_ ：此处锤锤说到基基时候用了过去式，引起了Hill的疑问。  
_注2_ ：冰与火之歌里Lannister家族瑟曦（Cersi）和孪生弟弟（Jamie）乱伦的梗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：锤锤莫慌，慌的还在后面23333


	6. 日记之三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没必要为失去的人落泪，这终究要发生的。

_我终于结束了这狗屎般的一天，_ Loki写道 _，每年，我都差不多为这事花费三十块钱，用最好的纸张、钢笔，惯例的红色信封，检查、检查、再检查，然后呢，当然就是礼物了，他会喜欢的。_

_我不得不说我感觉起来就好像个好像感情走入了悬崖边的女生，写下爱慕、温柔的话去取悦他，买些好看的东西让他心情愉快，（我们昨天去吃冰淇淋了，那几乎算的上不错）而我们间的关系却也是最污秽暗淡的，如果我有个子宫，说不定我早就生出个孩子来了，让他保持好心情是很重要的，因为好心情的Thor不是那么可怕，我就好像个18世纪的家庭主妇，施展出浑身解数来让自己还能不是完全受制于他，就如同要用鸦片烟去麻痹神经。_

_（喝了一大口葡萄酒）。_

_他有时候还会指责我喜怒无常，这可真可笑，我知道的，——Loki闷闷不乐、Loki郁郁寡欢，他说什么Loki就是什么。_

_“你在想什么，Loki？”_

_我经常听到他这么问我，他说他看不懂我，责备我愁眉不展。_

_“那你想怎样，Thor，你还想怎么样？”_

_到底什么时候能结束这一切，操！我恨死写诗了，至少是那种诗，那种ABAB式的词语（注1）如果我们的关系是正常的，我说不定会为每一个谜底好好认真地写个十四行或十九行诗，就算是他妈的打油诗也比我写的胡言乱语要好些，我不知道，我觉得我应该写起散文来还能更在行，我每年都反复跟妈说那个墙上挂着的的六节诗早就该烧了。_

_（把烟蒂熄灭在烟灰缸里，闭上眼睛，睁开眼睛）。_

_今年的谜语似乎比往年的气氛更加暗黑一些，我不是故意的，但就是下意识的吧，我时间不多，我没有这个兴趣、也没有力气去好好写了，总之所有事情都是有暗喻的，必须得有，因为游戏结束的时候妈和爸也要来凑热闹看一看，但真正能看懂的只有他。_

_第一个谜语是涉及到了那场下雪般的糖霜，那是我第一次为我们间的关系感到愤怒，有时候我很难分清我想要什么、和我不想要什么的这个界限，我不总是知道真相是什么，什么是在我脑海里的，什么又是在我心里的（恍惚间我用烟蒂蹭弄着烟灰缸，松开手，握成拳头）因为有时候Thor又很和善很有趣……操，我想不清楚，我记得有一次我们去看一位朋友刚出生的宝宝，那小东西可真讨厌，那时候我们这边窗外在挂大飓风，他就靠过来轻轻在我耳边说，我们今晚也会呢，我当时狠狠地嗤笑了声才堵住要发笑的冲动。_

_操他的，听我说，我不值得被救赎好吧，不管发生了什么，在某种方式上，我也是允许了的，我真希望有后悔药吃。_

_谜语二呢，更黑暗了些，抱歉了妈妈，当时不是猫咪挠的Thor，是他弄疼我了，我出血了，然后第二天我又特意跑回去买了猫粮放在那里，收拾好了一切痕迹，我觉得比他杀了我还要糟糕的事情就是被你和老爸发现。_

_谜语三就是真正的让他去死吧！因为这一切都怪他，那个混账东西，都是他把我弄成今天的样子，他总是玩弄那些小把戏，我想要你，别看我，为什么别看我，再也别问我这个问题……我最近很茫然、很混乱，就连我的声音也都不对劲了。_

_我最近得把我的手稿好好整理下，还有些别的杂事，尽早可别晚了，我有时想如果事情是最坏的情况的话，那我的Lenore就可能会在我死后出版了，反正至少那些媒体人们肯定会对我书中隐藏的谜语津津乐道的，我说不定会被认为是最英年早逝的作者，没必要为失去的人落泪，该发生的终究要发生的，也许他们还会为我的死默哀好久，认为我是个好人。_

_我得尽快看完那本《金钟罩》（The Ball Jar）抱歉了Sylvia，我拖延了这么久。（注2）_

_我觉得这可能是我的最后一篇日记了，放在我桌子左边的抽屉里，也许会有转机呢，做事情没有计划是不行的，而且还得有后备计划，后备计划也要有后备计划。_

_（点燃又一根烟）。_

_至少努力笑笑吧，看在上帝的份上。_

_我觉得我行将就木。_

_别哭了。_

_你在想什么呢，Loki？_

_我在想什么，这是个好问题，我不知道，这些纸张，或许会成为正义、复仇和报应。_

_现在，我只能期盼还有正义的存在。_

 ……

 ……

……

注释1：ABAB式的词语，如毕恭毕敬、呆头呆脑、无缘无故等等。  
注释2：The Ball Jar：金钟罩，Sylvia Plath著有的小说。


	7. 祸起萧墙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor有种奇怪的感觉，仿佛是脖子上有个套索正在被绞紧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：锤锤是被卖了还要帮着数钱的典型嘤嘤嘤

接下来的日子里，就好像倒塌的多米诺骨牌一样，坏消息们纷至沓来，如果说开端还不足够心惊胆战的话，那么当天晚些的时候，取证科就先行证实说在厨房里绝对有血的痕迹，好像是有什么沉重的东西被拖拽着一路拖到了地毯的边缘，而且地毯上也被发现有两个血点子，但也是有被清理的迹象在，好像是那个施暴者曾经试图清理，但效果不太理想，他们还发现地毯上也有几根头发，和Loki木梳上的也都匹配，而且这之后的某天早上八点半的时候，Thor被Frigga的一通电话叫醒，告诉他说Fury的黑市调查没什么结果，但也有几位人士出现号称他们几个礼拜前见过Loki。

“呃，这又是什么意思？”Thor问道，在他身后的Jane也被惊醒，拂开了脸上的乱发。

“我不知道，Thor”，Frigga答，“Fury还说也想和这些人能有进一步沟通，我觉得我们还会有新消息的”，随后她挂断了，Thor把电话扔到床头柜上。

“有好消息吗？”Jane问道，Thor摇摇头。

“也许要等明天了，别担心”，他说完亲了她一下，欣慰地发觉Jane又放松地躺倒了下去并用胳膊缠住他脖颈深入了这个吻，她看起来一点都不复杂，不对这样说她不太合适，Jane是个很多才多艺的、也很有内涵有深度的聪明女人，Thor知道的，但要是和Loki比起来，她可真就简单多了，不作、不捣乱，也不从他身上奢求什么，他一手摸索着去拿床头柜上的避孕套，又是一个吻。

早些的时候Maria Hill曾给他来过电话，听她问话的时候Thor都快心跳骤停了，“Loki有没有过女朋友、或者男朋友……？”

“我不清楚”，Thor尽量以最自然的语调说，“为什么这么问？”

“在他的床单和卫生间里没洗的衣物上我们都找到了精液的残留”，Hill回答，电话那端的她可完全感受不到此刻Thor眼前中几乎是因为惊慌失措而一片白光，“不过分量还不足以去化验，而且他消失之前好像清理过垃圾，我们没找到避孕套，但在床头柜里我们也还发现了些别的小玩意儿证明他有这方面的行为，却没有指纹”，Thor长出了一口气，仰头做出个谢天谢地的口型，“他在失踪前提及过要去见什么人么？”

“我没听说过。”

“邻居们报告说当天早上听见好像有争吵的声音。”

“如果他要约见什么人，他并没告诉过我”，Thor想到了他那个生日早晨他们的争吵，他们总是会在门口格外小心，Loki有时候还真是细心，会把他那些小动作都留在把Thor拖进房间里之后，不过要说完全没人意识到任何不对劲也不太可能，总之Thor都会在太晚之前离开，所以Loki那里会有别的留下来过夜的人嘛……

“上帝啊，Thor！”Jane捏紧他的肩膀，“这又不是在赛跑！”

“抱歉。”

这些时候孤独就是另外一件需要克服的事情了，随着日子一天天过去，他都觉得愈发的慌张和惶恐，总是茫然又空洞地呆坐，他非常地想念Loki，那家伙操起来……呃，真是爽上天，他们都相处在一起足够久到享受对方的存在，而Jane呢——

她不是Loki，她单纯简单，不像Loki，他有时候恶劣又冰冷，而且Jane诚实，体贴温和。

Thor的高潮很快很猛烈，他抽身出来后在被子下面俯低身体去亲吻她的腿间，从头顶传来她渐次拔高的喘息声音。

那个寻宝游戏的最后一个线索的信封被他留在床头几上，在他惊慌无助的时刻里，他的脑海恍惚间会响起Loki吟诵般的声音，——永远都别忘记我……，Loki到底要说什么呢？在他们混乱操蛋的过去里他到底指的是哪一件事情呢，每当他闭上眼睛都会有那种伴舞的配乐响起，那首小诗的字句就会乐此不疲地在他脑海里念起，但他却又没有丝毫的头绪，真是彻头彻尾的瓶颈了。

至于媒体人呢，当然了，就好像是闻到了腐肉味道纷纷从天俯冲下来的秃鹰似的让他应接不暇。他几乎不敢打开电视机或者网络，但总有些打着满脸玻尿酸、带着僵硬微笑的人喋喋不休地向整个世界事无巨细地宣告他弟弟的失踪案（为什么啊，为什么日间新闻要播报这些东西？）甚至还有人们自发地组织在附近守夜，Thor说不定也得去参与，但他也不知道，那里有很多人手持蜡烛，或者荧光棒，他们的手机及杂物也被整理到一起，让他们蜂拥在一起的理由能变得更合理似的，Loki要是知道了肯定会讨厌这样的，守夜能有什么屁用，守夜就能把他带回来吗？

Thor **需要** 他回来。

 高潮的时候Jane高亢地叫了一声，搭在Thor肩膀上的双腿颤抖不停，但Thor取下避孕套擦干净脸的时候，Jane还是一动不动地瘫在那里，神色很凝重。

“Jane？”Thor亲了她一下，但她兴致缺缺的回应让他心底发凉，暗想难道是Jane发现了什么，发现了什么不可告人的东西，随后她翻身坐起。

“觉得我该回去了”，她说，“明天也能早点开始工作。”

“我开车送你”，Thor提议道，但她只摆摆手就弯下腰去捡自己的衣服。

“我打车就好”。

Thor站起身，Jane已经在穿她的T恤了，螺纹棉的，而当她刚刚把衣服下摆拉下去，就迫不及待地穿起了裤子，“没什么事吧？”他问道，试图把手搭在她肩膀上，但她去照镜子把头发甩过一侧而避开了，Thor不知道这样是故意之为还是偶然，“我的意思是，有什么事情你想谈谈的吗？”

她摇摇头，从镜子里给了他一个微笑却好像是硬挤出来的，“我没事，就是想回家好能真正地休息你，你懂么？”

她飞快地吻了他一下就离开了公寓，她眼里似乎有些情绪，这倒是解释了Jane一直尽她最大的可能去帮助他，可他心思却不在那。

Thor动作麻利地换了床单，习惯成自然，随后又趴在笔记本前面迷糊糊地睡着了，想要开始工作却力不从心，还有他做梦了，他梦见了Loki赤裸地躺在他怀里喃喃低语着最后一个谜语，他的头发是湿漉漉的，将枕头染成了惊悚的猩红。

……

……

……

有一天Thor无所事事地翻弄着他的相册的时候（或者任何可能的途径，就是为了再看看到那张欠揍的脸），Fury打来了电话，宣布说他们有了新线索。

“Malekith声称”，他说道，“你弟弟曾经试图从一个无执照经营的家伙手里买把手枪。”

Thor站起身开始踱步，“什么！”

“而且当他买不到的时候他显然很难过了，开始哭了起来，说他非常绝望，当然这些都是Malekith的一面之词。”

“为什么我弟弟要买枪，如果你认识的话，他绝对会是最后一个拿起枪——”

“可以想象，他买枪当然是想拿枪指着谁了”，Fury干巴巴地说，“他有没有跟你提及过曾经遭遇任何方面的威胁，你认为他最近，有没有比平时更忧虑、或者生气的迹象？”

“Loki总是很忧虑”，Thor说。

“那有没有比较反常的？”Fury追问，“任何——”

“没有”，Thor打断他，“他没有跟我说过。”

“好吧”，现在电话那头有点杂音，好像是Fury在翻动纸张，“如果你不介意的话，Odinson先生，既然今天你在线，我也想问你几个别的问题。”

“好的”，Thor说，喉咙间吞咽了一声，假装没有在这停顿里心跳漏掉了好几拍。

“你说那天早上你呆在自己的公寓里，校对自己的书稿，是吗？”

“是的先生。”

“那么整个早上你都是独自一人吗？”

Thor又吞咽了一声，希望电话那端的Fury可不要听出什么端倪，“是的”， _所以我没有——我都在想什么，我什么都没有，我没有罪过，我没有，罪过。_

然后他耳朵边好像突然响起Loki说话的声音在提醒他似的， _他们没办法证明你是不是在说谎的，他们没证据_ 。

他现在可是搞砸了，不是吗。

同时他脑海里也还有个猜想，他们没有理由怀疑他的，他是无辜的，真相会大白的。

“你父母曾提及说你们兄弟俩最近可能吵架了”，Fury又问道，“关于这个你有什么想说的吗？”

哦神那！真是谢谢你俩把我推进火坑里，“我们是有点小矛盾，关于我们的小说和别的，但也没什么大事。”

“好吧，谢谢你，Odinson先生。”

“你们不会——”，那句你们不是在怀疑我吧，这是Thor脑子里想问的，但他忍耐住了，出口的是：“你们不会认为他死了，对吧？”

话音落后是可怕又糟糕的沉默，几乎可以听到电话里的杂音。

“现在要下定论还为时过早，Odinson先生”，好半天后Fury才说，“但事实也摆在那里，我们发现了大量的血迹，所以如果我是你我会做好心理准备”，然后他又一点反应时间都不留给Thor，就又问道，“顺便说下，Maria Hill想知道最后一个谜语你可解开了。”

……

……

……

然后，在冗长得痛苦的三天过后还是没有一点起色的迹象，Thor继续艰难地修改自己的手稿，想要忽略自己身边时刻传来的各色干扰却不成功，想要忽略他父母是如何在两个礼拜里老了好像二十年也不成功。

Loki，……就那么人间蒸发了。

而且Thor渐渐觉得他好像精神失常了似的，他总恍惚觉得会有那种可能，他时刻去检查房间的犄角旮旯，期望会在那里的窗帘后发现个席地抱胸而坐的Loki，对着自己在网络上看到的好玩东西发出阵阵大笑声，大笑声是Thor很久没有听到的了，或者发现他蜷缩在Thor的扶手椅抱着膝盖，手里拿本书，因为刚刚洗过澡头发还湿淋淋的，至少有两次Thor在睡梦中惊醒，好像听见了从走廊传来的Loki的笑声，当然了这是幻觉，做梦而已。

或者说是噩梦。

他就那么轻轻巧巧的消失了，还有，Thor有那么种诡异的感觉，觉得自己脖子上有个绞索在被渐渐拉紧，警察最近没有什么新消息了，也没和他们有什么沟通，他觉得应该是警察们相信了他的话，他撒了太多谎，没错，但也没有什么后续了。

一个礼拜过去了，然后是两个礼拜。

有些老朋友们纷纷前来慰问，Fandarl曾打过几次电话来问候，真的啊，他肯定想象不到现在Thor和他的父母都经历了什么啊，但他又能做什么呢，他能帮上任何忙吗？Thor向他表示谢意并客气地婉拒了，还有Sif，她是他高中时代的前女友，也从自己百忙的实习海员的生活中抽出时间特意来拜访了他，他们在他的公寓里度过了很不错的下午，他们一起重温了《陆军海战医院》那部剧，还炖了味道很美好的砂锅菜，不过仅此而已了，他们没太多交谈。

第三个礼拜的时候，Thor花费在和父母一起度过的时间就越发多了，Loki失踪的时间越长，Thor就越发觉得有意愿去补偿父母缺失了另一个儿子的难过，他经常和父母一起吃晚餐，他们就谈论些他们那些广受喜爱的小说或者白天里都做了什么，至于Thor身旁的那个空着的椅子则从未提及，不过有时候，他发现Frigga或者Odin经常目光悲伤地看着那里，这时候就轮到Thor捏捏他们的手重新提出个新话题了，也有那么一两次Thor带着Jane一起来，这对于Frigga而言真是又欣慰又失落，但她还是张开怀抱来欢迎了她，把她安置在Loki的座位上，说些甜心你真该经常来吃饭的话，看看你真是衣服都撑不起来！Loki以前是她的宝贝，如今他不见了，她需要些别的来弥补心里的空缺。

Thor心里也有些默默的怨念，因为她没把注意力转到自己身上。

但他们依旧对他不错了，当然了，远比他值得的那样对他更好，有一次晚间，他故意逗留得很晚，Frigga已经很累了早些睡觉去了，她的微笑很疲惫，好像件穿了多年的旧衣服似的无精打采，这时候Thor才容忍自己流露出更多的情绪，这时候Odin来安慰他，伸出胳膊来环住了他，彼时电视里正播放着丝毫没人关注的《彼得的奇妙幻想》， _“没事的，儿子，我在呢，你都别憋在心里。”_

 _但是你知道吗，_ Thor想到 _，如果这一切真的不可挽回，你们就不会再爱我了，甚至不想我再出现在这里。_

这时Jane就会来温暖他，至少和他一起共度夜晚，对他讲的笑话配合地发出笑声、帮助他校订书稿，但有时候，Thor还是发觉她带着质疑的神色望着他， _你知道么_ ，Thor对自己说，他这样对自己说的次数都数不胜数， _你知道我在撒谎，但你却不知道我撒的是怎么样的弥天大谎_ 。

直到终于有一天，有个夜晚，他解开了谜语。

“我的天！”他忽然在床上扑腾一下子坐起来，这把Jane吓了一大跳，她已经在他身边半梦半醒的了，“那个图书馆，他是那个意思！”

他打开床头柜上放置的台灯，抓过信封重看那首小诗：

 _三，_  
_游戏即将步入尾声，望你还能满意。_  
_玫瑰拥有它的荆棘，我们亦是如此。_  
_放学后你就忙不迭地要远离你的乌云压顶，徒留我惶恐担忧不及，_  
_有朝一日若我永远消失，我的逝去可会有人惋惜？_  
_而今我如是自问，你看这已是结局，我们都亲吻了谁何曾有人介意，_  
_伤口依旧刺痛，我的爱，我们的罪孽自己最是明晰。_

 

他一面读着一面点点头，“我想出来了！”

“是什么？”

Thor把小笺递给Jane，她斜眼打量着，草草浏览了一遍，“我原本想不出他在说什么！现在我想起来了！”Thor兴奋地叫道。

“来说说”，Jane坐直起身，靠近了些看起来她也很替他欣喜，看着他的表情就是那种好像有人要揭露个惊天大绯闻似的，“让我看看你有多聪明。”

“是那个图书馆”，Thor解释道，“你知道么，市中心的那个？”Jane点点头，“高中的时候，放学后我经常和朋友去那里，你知道，就是我自己而不是Thor，Odin Borson的儿子，我那时候总说这个身份于我而言好像乌云压顶，他居然能到现在还是记得真了不起……”Thor陷入回忆，忽然意识到自己现在说的有点多，Jane指着最后的几行字又问道：

“这些呢，‘ _徒留我惶恐担忧不及，_ _有朝一日若我永远消失，我的逝去可会有人惋惜？’这句话又是指什么？_ ”

Thor让自己的声音可别听起来太兴奋，他真不想误解Jane，尤其是他们这故事里最不能见人的一面就要浮出水面。

“在我上高中三年级的时候，Loki的负面情绪就越来越多”，他说，“我觉得他可能没有太多的朋友，开始觉得孤独，他指责我抛弃了他，我丢下他孤零零的一个人，不是说我们玩的时候不喜欢带着他，他要是想来的话什么时候来都可以，但是……他好像因为什么事情生气，我猜，然后他立刻就抬脚走了，一言不发地离开了图书馆然后……”

……

_好吧，他真该聪明点至少在和Sif以及别人一起多人约会的时候别让Loki一路跟随，和Sif一起是因为她是他女朋友，而约会演变成了多人约会也都是每次队伍里有Fandral的掺和，拜托，难道Loki真能不知道这个？但他们都是高中生，都不太会看别人脸色（顺便说下这场感情可不能全怪Thor，毕竟是Sif先约他的啊，又不是他自己凑上去的）但这时候要亲他女朋友可就感觉不那么对劲了，尤其是Loki就在那里装模作样地看Walter Scott爵士的书（注1），假做没看见Fandral也想和他啵一个的眼神。_

_Thor抬起头环顾四周的时候发现他们俩都不见了，飞快地搜寻一下后发现他们在一排传记体书架的后面，Zelda Fitzgerald和 Nancy Reagan（注2）都在面露笑容地俯视着Fandral把Loki推在书架上亲他的嘴，一只手几乎是温柔地放在他前胸上，Thor觉得自己血液都要沸腾了，当然他俩的年龄差没比自己和Loki的更大，但就那么眼睁睁地看着他朋友做这事也太过分了吧，而且Loki，他还真没意识到他可能看起来比他的实际年龄要大些？_

 然后就得花上了Sif和Hogun两个人的力气才能分开Thor和Fandral，当Thor意识到的时候，Loki已经在书架间跑了出去，连外套都不拿，就跑向了出口，Thor也立即跌跌撞撞地跟在他后面。

 站在楼梯口往下跑的时候他看见Loki已经跑到了马路上，他飞快跑在穿梭的车流中，看也不看来来往往的车辆，也好像听不见司机们的叫喊似的，然后一辆黑色的轿车几乎就要冲他奔驰过去，来不及刹车了。

撞击之后Loki飞出去了几英尺，让他的身体摔倒在马路和人行道中间，这时候Thor才猛然回过神来似的冲过去，飞跑到他弟弟身边，把他从危险的地方拖走。

_“Baby, baby, baby, open your eyes, come on, open your eyes for me --”_

_等到Loki终于恢复好出院的时候，Sif和他分手了，（他太心不在焉了，Sif说道）而在看过Loki的服药史后，医院就立刻把他登记在了潜在自杀倾向的观察名单上。_

_在那过去的很多年之后，Thor还会常常想到，当时是场意外而已，还是他弟弟真的要故意跑在车流的面前？_

_当然Loki不会告诉他答案。_

_……_

Jane坐在那里，看着Thor面色凝重的样子微微咬着嘴唇。

“所以等白天的时候你要去图书馆看看会有什么发现嘛？”

Thor点点头，“不然呢。”

然后Jane微笑了下，是既不确定却也仿佛了然于心的笑容。

那个夜晚于Thor很难过，他不停地梦见Loki的发间滴落着血液，瘫倒在厨房地板上， _没事的_ ，他低声说道， _不觉得我走了于谁都好吗？_

Thor啜泣着将他抱得更紧。

……

 图书馆几乎没什么改观，Thor在书架间漫步的时候发觉，他甚至还看见了一两个图书馆管理员的熟面孔，当他们还上高中从桌子边跑来跑去的时候管理员们几乎都好像游魂似的没有丝毫存在感，他们虽然穿的五颜六色，却丝毫没有辨识度。

找到了，那张桌子还在那，当时他还有Sif、其他的朋友们都会围坐在那张桌子旁装出认真学习的样子来，Sif穿着男孩子似的裤子和印着金属乐队图案的T恤衫，黑头发在脑后扎起丸子头，几络散落的垂在耳边，Thor回忆的时候才意识到原来Sif和Loki也有许多相似的地方，甚至有些小习惯也比较相似，嘲笑你的时候嘴角弯弯的弧度也差不多，只不过Sif的眼神会更友善些，而Loki的眼神，有时候像藏了把匕首，有时候像一大束盛放的鲜花，当然了这要取决他那天过的怎么样。

Thor走过去坐在自己的老位置上，好像是圆桌会议上的Arthur，他瞄了一眼书桌里，一片漆黑，但他觉得看到了什么东西的轮廓。

他先掏出来的是一摞大英百科全书，然后——ta-da，找到啦，是很大的一个亮红色包装纸裹起来的礼物，上面贴着标签，——L送给T，Thor一面提防着走来走去的管理员，一面小心翼翼地拆开包装，把包装纸又都塞回桌膛里。

包裹里面是有五本书，他一一摊开看向书名，是Nabokov的《 _Lolita_ 》、Andrews的《阁楼里的花》（注3），一本 Jeffrey Eugenid的小说，一本Tartt的《秘辛》（注4）、一本Phillippa Gregory的叫做《 _Wideacre_ 》的小说（注5）。Thor呆呆地看着这些书名，他不用知道每本书的具体内容就可以隐约猜到他弟弟的意思了，他早该猜到了。

最上面有张小笺，写在Loki最喜欢的质地精良的奶油色信纸上：

_给我可怜的哥哥，他无论如何都接受不了这些艺术品的阴暗面，好好读了学学吧，负心者。_

  
一个倒影投在桌面上，Thor抬头一看，是Fury站在那里，脸上面无表情的，Thor立即动作迅速地把小笺揣进衣兜里。

“Foster小姐说可以在这里找到你”，他说。

Thor努力让自己发出声音来，“呃，啊……”，他从座位上站起来，“有什么我能帮到你的，警长？”

Fury探着脖子看了下书名，眉毛挑了挑，Thor觉得自己紧张起来，“来看书啊”。

慌张地他出口解释道：“我弟弟总跟我说不要畏惧这些小说里描绘的丑恶的那面，我想我听听他的建议也不错”，Fury哼哼了一声：

“关于最后的谜语你有什么突破吗？”

Thor摇摇头，吞咽了一声，“还没有，我原以为会有，结果想错了。”

“是么，Foster小姐说她以为你有了新进展”。

“白忙一场而已。”

“白忙一场”，Fury重复了遍，“你看，如果不算添麻烦的话，我想带你再回你弟弟的公寓一趟，有些事情我想让你看看。”

“没问题。”

……

屋子里几乎和原来一模一样，这于Thor很不习惯，因为Loki总是时不时地就要倒腾家里的摆设，不管怎样布局他都是不满意，屋子里家居从来就是换个不停，比如窗帘的颜色啊，玩抢椅子游戏的时候扶手椅也要搬来搬去，但现在窗帘还是散落在地上，小矮凳也侧翻放在一边，只有咖啡桌的碎玻璃渣和花瓶的残骸被收起来了，他还能听见其他警员们在走廊里走来走去，搜寻其他线索的声音，Thor跟随着Fury走到里间，尽自己最大努力别踩到厨房地板，黄色的犯罪现场的纸条被贴的到处都是。

“你想给我看什么？”

Fury偏偏脑袋，他正站在屋子的正中间。

“挺不错的地方”，他说。

“是啊，他跟我母亲学的装修风格”，说完后Thor暗自在心底里唾骂了句自己怎么又用上了过去式，但现在挽救也来不及了。

“那天来的时候我就发现了奇怪的细节”，Fury说，一面把小矮凳扶了起来，“看好了。”

“嗯。”

Fury狠狠地跺了下脚，非常用力，窗帘都好像颤了下似的，壁炉上镶框的照片都仰面栽倒下来，（那是毕业时候拍的，Loki已经脱下了学士服换上了西装），Fury面露期望地看着他，“看见了么？”

“什么？”

他指指矮凳，“那个几乎没有任何挪动”，他说，又伸出脚来用鞋尖把矮凳顶翻，“它可能会晃动一下，但要是侧翻？哈哈”，他看向Thor，“可是我们最开始来到这的时候，矮凳是翻倒在地的，而那个呢——”，他又指指相片，“却好好地摆着，你怎么看？”

Thor鼓起腮帮，觉得满腹质疑地出口气，“也许是有场打斗，他抓起了矮凳然后——”

“我来告诉你我怎么想，我觉得是有人让我们认为这里曾经发生了场打斗。”

“可你并不相信？”

“当然不，Odinson先生”，Fury继续说道，在扶手椅上坐下来看着Thor，“我认为是有人出手攻击了你弟弟，但是后果远比他预料的要严重，于是他很恐慌，布置了这里让这看起来像次绑架。”

Thor突如其来地觉得喉咙干涩，他又吞咽了一下，“一场绑架，其实却——”

Fury冲他得意地笑了下，“现在你知道为什么叫你来了，而不是你父母。”

“你觉得这可能是场谋杀案？”

Fury张开嘴刚想作答，却看见那天发现了Loki手机的那个小警员又走了进来，他神色紧张，看看Thor又看向Fury，“长官，有些东西想让您看看。”

Fury从椅子上站起，“失陪片刻”，一面跟随那小伙子走出门外。

Thor在最开始的时候还分辨不出自己是什么感觉，他是该放弃、痛苦地接受他弟弟几乎没有机会回来了这个悲惨的现实，还是应该为警察们对他的反应很感兴趣表示恐慌，他现在应该联系自己的律师吗，还是这样会欲盖弥彰？还有天杀的他当时没什么要撒谎！如果他们发现他撒谎，那可太容易了，任何一个蠢货都可以根据书上的条形码得出结论说那些书不是图书馆里的，草，他得赶紧在图书馆闭馆前把书拿走！不然就越发火上加油了，还有Lo，哦神啊Loki可能有时候很混蛋，但也很难想出来是谁会那么恨Loki恨到想要他死？把他的血洒得他那么视如珍宝的地板上到处都是？他特别喜欢自己的屋子，总是这样，他这点看起来特别像个上世纪五十年代的家庭主妇……

Thor眼前一阵眩晕，他深深呼吸，放任自己瘫软在沙发上摩挲着自己的太阳穴，他觉得又开始偏头痛了。

而且他对待Loki的时候又是多么的混蛋，那一整个早上他都是个混蛋，他记得那场争吵，记得他把Loki压在厨房墙壁上的那次激烈的手活，他甚至都不问他是不是想要那样，他从来没问过，这件事是不是他彻头彻尾的误解了？那些书又隐隐约约地也出现在他脑海里，他既觉得亢奋也觉得腹中翻搅且惊恐万状，难道这么多年来Loki都是这么看待这件事？难道他们俩人真的不像他最开始以为的那样是无辜的？

一声咳嗽打断他的思绪，Thor抬头看向Fury，他惯常的扑克脸看起来比平时更要深沉可怕了，他一只手里还拿着几张纸。

“Thor Odinson？”他说道，“请你随我警局走一趟。”

……

……

……

注释1：[Sir Walter Scott](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walter_Scott)，1771~1832，英国历史小说家、诗人   
注释2：[Zelda Fitzgerald](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zelda_Fitzgerald)，1900~1948，美国小说家，丈夫是写《了不起的盖茨比》的F. Scott Fitzgerald  
[Nancy Reagan](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nancy_Reagan)，1921~2016，女演员，总统夫人。  
注释3：《[Flowers in the Attic](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flowers_in_the_Attic)》：阁楼里的花，作者[Virginia C. Andrews](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V._C._Andrews)，书中有侄女与叔叔的乱伦情节  
注释4：[《The Secret History》](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Secret_History)：秘辛，作者 [Donna Tartt](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donna_Tartt)，是一本犯罪动机小说  
注释5：[《Wideacre》](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wideacre)，作者[Philippa Gregory](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippa_Gregory)，

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：我有个基友说基基这么作都是因为近来锤操他操的少了哈哈哈哈，居然很有道理哦，要是锤觉悟高早早就安心今生只操弟弟一个人……现在也不用这么火烧屁股了2333

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：喜欢要给我点赞哦，kudos♥  
> 


End file.
